To Kill a King
by Pongo0614
Summary: After many years of peace, tensions finally come to show and Lot wants war. Morgana's demons come to light and Merlin is scared that he is going to lose her. What did Morgause do all those years ago? Story 9 of Changes
1. Everything Is Okay

_Hello People._

 _Everyone that has followed this story since Consequence of Love, I salute you. Here is the ending of this story. This is the last multi-chapter story with a one shot after I have finished this._

 _For all of you that have just joined this timeline, I would recommend reading Consquence of Love, The Adventure, Green and Custos before reading this or PM me and I will give you a quick overview as that might take you a while._

 _I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. This is just get get you up to speed to what has happened between Custos and this story, and it is a opportunity to introduce the children as they are now older._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Ages for this story_

 _Gorlois – 21_  
 _Clarine – 20_  
 _Gareth – 18_  
 _Lynette – 16_  
 _Amhar – 15_  
 _Maldue – 13_  
 _Isobel – 13_

* * *

 **Everything Is Okay**

Merlin stood on the battlements and watched the sunrise.

It was the first time he had really had five minutes to himself for a long time. It always gave him some comfort to see the day start. He always found it magical how the sun rose and banished the darkness of night away.

Merlin looked down to see the servants running around, getting everything ready for the day ahead.

It was Lynette's 16th Birthday.

He sighed.

They had tried to keep everything as normal as they could but recently they noticed more scouts on the borders and even some inside it. Arthur keeps telling him not to worry but Merlin can't help it.

The druids are still disappearing and it has been too quite in Esstir. Usually they would kick up a fuss when some new law was in place but they hadn't heard anything from Lot. It put Merlin on edge.

He looked at the sun on more time before leaving the battlements. It was time for his day to start.

* * *

"So where would you put your men?" Leon said.

Gorlois studied the map carefully.

"There." He said, pointing to the gap between the rocks. "But I would put archers up on the cliffs beforehand. Use arrows to rain down on them first before sending them in."

"You're sentencing them to their death." Gareth argued. "I would send them over the cliff."

Gorlois looked up at his cousin.

"If you look, the only way they could come through that way would be to go between the cliffs." He lent his elbows on the map. "We would only have access to the cliffs. Put archers up there to try and kill some of them. Once they are in there they will have no other choice but to go backwards because of the way they can go."

Gareth sighed before leaning into the map.

"Suppose you are right." He agreed.

Gorlois looked up at Leon.

"Is that what you would do?"

Leon nodded.

"I would have suspected that you would have used magic as well."

Gorlois smiled.

"Of course. How else am I going to make it rain more arrows than we will have?"

Leon was impressed by how far both of them had come. Gareth was going to be king one day and needed to know how to command an army but Gorlois had always had an eye for detail and sometimes saw things that Leon never did. The ideas that they came up with were good as well. Some of them Leon had actually noted for future reference.

"We should probably get to the train field. Amhar will soon be joining the ranks and we need to make sure that he is prepared."

Gorlois and Gareth followed Leon out.

* * *

"Did you ever get this many hairbrushes? I swear they are trying to tell me something." Lynette said.

Clarine couldn't help but laugh. "It probably seems the only acceptable thing other than jewellery."

Lynette joined in with her.

"Seems like you two are having fun." Gwen said as her and Morgana entered the room.

"Lynette was just wondering if someone was trying to tell her something by giving her so many hairbrushes." Clarine said, sitting up straighter.

Morgana enclosed her eldest daughter in a hug.

"Don't worry I still get inundated with them." She said. "Happy Birthday darling."

"Thank you Mother."

"What's the plan for today then?" Clarine asked.

"It's mostly making sure everything is ready for tonight. There is very little to do." Gwen said.

"Amhar is training today before his big test tomorrow. It might be worth going down to see how he is doing." Lynette said.

Morgana smiled. "I wouldn't worry. He is as agile as Arthur was at that age. I should know."

"Of course. That was when you beat him." Gwen remembered.

Morgana put her finger to her lips. "Shhh Gwen, that was meant to be a secret."

The older woman started to laugh.

"Really? You beat father." Clarine said.

"One of my finest moments." Morgana said.

"Well I would like to get out of the castle. Seeing the boys train wouldn't be so bad." Lynette said.

Gwen moved to leave with her daughter and niece when she realised Morgana hadn't moved.

"I'll catch you up." Morgana said, reading the queen's thoughts.

Gwen nodded to her before leaving.

Morgana let her smile drop. She closed her eyes and sighed.

It was becoming harder and harder to stop the thoughts. They had returned to how she could kill Gwen, Arthur and Merlin. She wished they would stop.

Morgana sat down at the table and looked into the mirror. She started to panic when she saw her eyes were black. But as soon as she blinked, they were back to normal.

Morgana had never really worried what Morgause had done to her while she was weak due to the poison. Maybe she was going to find out.

* * *

Amhar slid back as he pushed off Gorlois' guard.

Many people had told him that he was as good as his father was at his age. It gave him great pride to think that he was following in Arthur's footsteps. Maybe not directly as he wouldn't be king, but being the best knight in the realm he could deal with.

He still had a lot to learn. He knew that. But Amhar knew he was well on his way of making his father proud of him.

Not that he already was. Arthur had continually showed how proud he was of Amhar, his siblings and his cousins. Amhar loved how close they were as a family.

With a flick of his wrist, Amhar managed to disarm Gorlois and pointed his sword towards his throat. Gorlois went to move forward but stopped as the sword hovered above his Adam's apple.

"You still need to improve." Gorlois joked.

Amhar lowered his sword and embraced his older cousin.

"Don't worry, you will do fine tomorrow. Your father isn't as nimble as he once was."

"I heard that." Arthur shouted from the other side of the field.

Gorlois and Amhar looked at where Arthur's voice came from. Amhar had always enjoyed the friendship that his father and uncle had. He had always hoped to find someone like that. He didn't want someone who would follow him or expect him to follow them. Amhar wanted a friend that would walk by his side as an equal.

"Come on. We better get cleaned up." Gorlois said.

"Isobel Freya! Maldue Owian! What do you think you are doing?!" They heard Morgana shout.

"I don't want to know what they have done and I don't want to be here." Gorlois said, rushing his cousin off the field.

* * *

Arthur watched Amhar movements.

He knew what everyone meant now. Wielding a sword to Amhar was like Gorlois using magic. Natural. It scared Arthur slightly as well.

He could easily remember the first time he killed a man. It haunted him for years. Arthur had always tried to be a better father than Uther was. But he grew up when Camelot faced danger from all around. Amhar at least has lived in peace.

"He will be fine."

Arthur jumped at his advisor's voice. "Goddess, Merlin. Do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

Merlin smiled. "Suppose I am still in servant stealth mode."

Arthur started to pretend laugh. "You are so funny Merlin."

They watched as Amhar disarmed Gorlois.

"Don't say it." Arthur said.

"We need to get prepared. I don't like it."

The king sighed. "It could be a good sign."

"When has silence ever been a good sign?" Merlin said.

"Don't worry, you will do fine tomorrow. Your father isn't as nimble as he once was." They heard Gorlois say.

"I heard that." Arthur shouted at them.

Arthur looked at his best friend. "I want it to be a good sign. I need it to be a good sign." He had never seen Merlin looking as old as he did in that moment. "You aren't sleeping again, are you?"

Merlin sighed. "I just feel on edge constantly. I can't help it. My magic is constantly reacting with everything. It just won't rest."

"It will get better."

"Will it?" Merlin said, looking at him.

Arthur had always thought that Merlin was the stronger one of them both. He had gone through so much on his own. But Arthur could see how vulnerable he was. "It will. Trust me."

"With my life." Merlin whispered.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Isobel Freya! Maldue Owian! What do you think you are doing?!" They heard Morgana shout.

Merlin groaned. "What have they done now?"

* * *

"Come on Maldue."

 _"_ _I am coming."_ He said, telepathically.

Isobel and Maldue dodged around the people and stalls as they ran though the marketplace. They hoped to get back to the castle before anyone had noticed that they were missing.

 _"_ _I am blaming you for this."_

"Well unless you are going to speak then …" Isobel said, trailing off.

 _"_ _That isn't fair. You know I want to speak."_ Maldue sulked.

"It isn't that hard." Isobel said, slowing down so her twin could catch up with her.

 _"_ _I know it isn't but I just can't."_

Maldue wasn't lying. Ever since his sister started to speak, he wished to join her. Just something was always stopping him from making a noise.

As twins, they had to do spells together and they had the same dreams. But Maldue could always remember why he woke in a cold would scream out but by the time their parents had got her, she had forgotten. Maldue didn't want to burden his sister with them. He had seen how his mother was after a dream.

He knew what was coming. The Black Witch would return. But he couldn't warn anyone.

"Come on." Isobel said. "No one will be on the training field that this time."

Maldue followed his sister round.

"Isobel Freya! Maldue Owian! What do you think you are doing?!" Morgana shouted when she saw them.

The twins turned together. They were both covered head to toe in mud.

"Where have you been?" Morgana said, hands on her hips.

"We went for a walk. It was Maldue's idea." Isobel said.

Maldue shook his head and pointed to Isobel.

Morgana let out a shaky sigh. "You know you shouldn't leave the grounds." She said trying to remain calm.

The twins both bowed their head.

"We are sorry mother." Isobel said, on both their behalves. "We felt the druid camp and wanted to see them."

"You are 13. You both need to be more responsible." Morgana said. "Go on. Go and get washed up and changed."

Maldue looked up at his mother and smiled.

"But it doesn't mean you are off the hook. Once you are changed, you are to go to Gaius and Gilli and help them."

Maldue's smile widen slightly. It wasn't a punishment in his eyes. He loved being in the physicain's chambers.

"Really?" Isobel whined.

"Really." Morgana said. "And you better be ready on time for the feast tonight."

The twins stood there for a little longer.

"Well you haven't got all day."

Maldue grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her along before she could say anything.


	2. Everything Is Not Okay

_Hello_

 _Back with another chapter._

 _I hope you are all okay._

 _Sorry this chapter isn't that long. The last one is going to be a one off just because I had so much to write in it._

 _Now for the drama *rubs hands together*_

* * *

 **Everything Is Not Okay**

Lot studied the map one last time before rolling it up and placing it back in the closest. It had taken him and the Sarrum 8 years to prefect their plan. There were many things that they needed to find out before they knew what they had to do.

The biggest one being what Morgause had done to Morgana. But she gave that up easily enough when they had told her that she wished to get Morgana on the 'right' side. They didn't want her on their side, they just wanted a way to destroy the other side. He had found a way in which he believes that he can exploit it.

Lot left his study and headed towards the dungeons.

The prisoners they had would start off the process but he knew who he wanted to get. If he had the oldest Wyllt in his clutches, it would be mayhem for Camelot.

There was also the little problem of they had no idea what Camelot was doing. Every scout they had sent out had come back dead. Sometimes the dead can spill secrets but unfortunately, their scouts wouldn't come back alive to tell them.

They needed someone that was trusted to be inside Camelot's walls. But the more men that Lot sent over the border, meant less men he had for the final battle. He had fewer men than Camelot as soon as the druids started to join the battle.

There was also the fact that it was four kingdoms against one. Any of the other kingdoms would happily offer Camelot as many men as they needed.

Essetir didn't have many allies due to their stance on magic. Magic was technically legal in Essetir but it was looked down upon. The same old traditions carried on. Children were being abandoned everyday due to the 'gift'. Lot didn't see how something so evil could be a gift. It didn't help anyone at all. He could remember when Merlin used his magic on him and caused him to agree with the goddamn treaty of peace.

He was a man that lived for war. He feed off the fear and destruction it brought.

Lot jogged down the stairs as he reached the dungeon and went as far underground as the castle would allow him. He smiled when he saw Tor and Kanelinques standing by the entrance.

"Don't look so worried my friends." Lot said. "This is a momentous day. How many people can say that they have had these as guests?"

"Uther Pendragon can." Tor replied.

"Well he was always a show off wasn't he?"

Lot smirked.

"Is everything in place?"

He nodded.

"It's time to start a war boys. I hope you have the stomach for it."

Tor and Kanelinques followed Lot through the exit.

They all ducked as a fire ball was sent their way.

"Tut, tut, tut, that is no way to treat your hosts." Lot said sarcastically. ""I am sure your father taught you better."

Aithusa placed her wings around Custos and growled at them. "My father will find you. And you will realise why they call him the greatest sorcerer to ever live."

"Oh I am scared."

"You should be."

* * *

The hall was filled with endless chatter and laughter.

Everyone was celebrating Lynette's 16th Birthday and they all knew that it was going to be a long night. But that didn't matter as long as the ale and wine kept flowing.

Lynette was sitting at the high table, chatting to Amhar causally when she was given the last gift of the night. She turned and thanked the servant that brought it. She squealed with delight as she lifted the lid.

"Oh father, thank you. It is wonderful."

Merlin turned from the king to see Lynette holding up a necklace. His eyes flicked to Morgana before moving back to Lynette.

"I didn't get you that." He said worriedly. "Do you mind if I take a quick look at it?"

Lynette creased her brow but did pass it down the line to her father.

Merlin felt the scales attached to the necklace gently. There was no doubt they were a scale from both Aithusa and Custos.

He looked up at Morgana as she took it from his hands.

"It is beautiful." She commented.

Merlin dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I didn't get it for her. How did someone else get a scale from Aithusa and Custos?"

"I don't know." Morgana said, matching his volume. "You need to have a word with Kilgharrah."

"I think I will be having more than just a word."

Gorlois placed the box in front of him.

"This is what it came in." He whispered, joining in on the conversation. "Maybe it will tell you who sent it."

Merlin smiled at him and stood up, taking the box with him.

* * *

He knew that he should be in the hall with his family but something about it unsettled him.

The box was in front of him and Merlin couldn't help but worry about what else was in there. Merlin ran his hands down his face and scratched his stubble before opening the box.

At a quick glance, it looked as though there was nothing else in there but as Merlin looked harder he noticed the note stuck to the lid, out of sight.

He sighed. It scared him what it could say. He unfolded it and read it.

He knew Arthur was wrong to be so calm about everything. Because everything was not okay. It was as far as okay as you could get.

Merlin read over the note again and again but nothing seemed to make it better.

 _You should have looked after your dragons better._


	3. They Won't Come

**They Won't Come**

Merlin paced the length of the clearing as he waited. If he felt on edge before, he was definitely now. He was not happy about it and it meant that they were in even more danger than he originally thought.

Someone had his dragons. Merlin wouldn't be so worried but he knew the destruction that they could cause. He had witnessed it when he release Kilgharrah.

 _Speaking of the giant lizard._ Merlin thought as the said dragon landed in front of him.

"You called?" Kilgharrah looked around. "Good you are on our own this time."

"She is my wife." Merlin shouted. "Why can't you accept that? Even after all these years."

"I will give you the same warning I gave you the last time. The Black Witch and the Druid will return."

"And I have told you that if you mean Morgana and Mordred, they have moved onto another path."

"You called?" The dragon repeated.

Merlin scratched the back of his neck before speaking. "Lynette got a … a present yesterday that she thought was from me but it wasn't and I cannot help but worry. I came with a note for me."

"What was the note?"

"'You should have looked after your dragons better.'" Merlin said, his throat going dry.

"Ah."

The warlock looked up at the dragon.

"All you have to say is ah."

"Maybe I should have mentioned something."

"You better tell me what you have kept from me Kilgharrah. Right now." Merlin couldn't stop his voice from rising.

"I am not one of your children Merlin. You cannot tell me what to do."

"You will find that I am your Dragonlord and you are meant to obey me. I rarely use the power that my father gave me but I can."

The dragon sat back slightly. "I haven't seen Aithusa and Custos for about a month."

Merlin dragged a hand down his face.

"I believed that they were out hunting. Aithusa wished that Custos would learn to hunt properly. Was I meant to stop her?"

He shook his head.

"Well there wasn't going to be any stopping her. I blame the witch. Aithusa has lacked on to her stubbornness."

"She is not a witch, she is a high priestess. Why wasn't I told earlier?"

"I thought that they might come back." Kilgharrah said, trying to find a way out of this one.

"What am I going to do?" Merlin whispered to himself.

"it might also not be a good time to mention but I did lose contact with them nearly two weeks ago."

Merlin looked back up at the dragon. "That is when you should have told me." He started pacing again. "How are you going to fix this?" He asked.

"Me? Why should I fix it?" The dragon exclaimed.

"You are Aithusa's guardian which also means that you should make sure Custos is looked after as well. I know I allowed Aithusa to guide him but you need to guide her as well. It was your responsibility to tell me that they had gone missing. But don't worry, I will just fix another mess of yours."

Merlin turned and stormed from the clearing, ignoring Kilgharrah's shouts for him.

* * *

"Merlin, there you are. I haven't seen you all day." Morgana said as she walked up to him.

"Sorry been busy." Merlin said.

Realistically Merlin was avoiding Morgana because he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep a secret that Aithusa and Custos was missing. But he knew what it would do to her.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled at her. "I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Morgana eyed him suspiciously. "Because this is the second day in the row that I have woken up to your side of the bed being cold. Please Merlin, I am your wife. Your problems are my problems."

Merlin sighed. "Not here."

She nodded and followed him to their chambers.

* * *

"You know I have been suspicious to why Essetir has been so quiet." Merlin passed over the note. "Well this has made a very large noise."

He watched as her eyes flew over it multiple times before turning it over to look at the back.

"What does it mean? 'You should have looked after your dragons better.'" She sounded hysterical.

"I believe someone has Aithusa and Custos. That's why Lynette got a necklace with both their scales on it and Kilgharrah has just confirmed it."

"Just confirmed what?"

"That Aithusa and Custos have been taken."

Morgana shook her head.

"No. They are dragons. They wouldn't be captured so easily."

"But Custos is still young. If he was captured, Aithusa would go back to try and get him."

"Why would someone want them?"

Merlin gave his wife a worried look. Usually she was sharp and asked all the right questions but the news had shocked her and she wasn't making any sense.

"You never saw what Kilgharrah did to Camelot. They can be very destructive but also they are an asset that Camelot has that they don't. They are our strength."

"But they are only young."

Merlin nodded and bought her into a sideways hug.

"I know." He said, placing a kiss into her hair. "I will do everything in my power to try and find them. Whoever has them will regret it. Don't you worry about that."

* * *

There were very few people that Merlin wanted to take on this trip but he was glad that Arthur could allow him Gwaine. It had been a long time since he had been out with the rogue knight.

Merlin watched as the other squires rushed around getting their horses ready. He didn't know why they were rushing. Gwaine would be late as he always was.

20 minutes after the squires had finished and were ready to go, Gwaine walked out the castle and started to jog down the stairs.

"Come on." Merlin shouted to him.

"Sorry someone didn't wake me." Gwaine retaliated.

"Sorry I am not a servant any more and haven't been for about 20 years."

He shook his head as Gwaine jumped on his waiting horse.

"Have you got everything?" Merlin asked.

"Well if you packed then I should do." The knight replied smiling.

"Some things never change." He muttered.

"Oh and I hope they never do."

The two friends smiled at each other before galloping out of the courtyard and into the forest.


	4. Recruiting

**Recruiting**

"How many men could Camelot have?" Lot threw over his shoulder.

Tor looked at Kanelinques before answering.

"At the height of the purge, Uther could call … easily 50,000 men. Arthur would have more than that if you count the druids. I would say, something like, 80,000."

They saw Lot tense.

"You have to remember that he could call that number with just the people inside Camelot's lands. To be fair, Gawant wouldn't be able to spare many men. Maybe a thousand but a war like this they would want to have as many men as possible at home to protect themselves." Tor continued. "Caerleon and Nemeth would be in a better position to spare more men. Whether they would or not is another matter."

"You forget Powys as well Tor."

The two friends looked at each other. This is where they wished they could read minds because they had no idea if what they had just said was right. Lot was a man that could change his mood very quickly. But he had asked them and they had been honest with him. They just hoped that he could see that.

"You need not to worry yourselves." Lot said, obviously feeling their discomfort. "I asked, you answered. I would rather know now than to turn up at the spot and find myself outnumbered. Camelot has always had a good army, in size and skill. We just have to beat them at one to hopefully stand a chance."

"Milord, are you suggesting that the war is already lost before it has even begun?" Kanelinques asked

Lot turned around and glared at him.

"That isn't what I meant." He said, stressing every word. "I mean that we have to play it more tactically. Even if we have another 10 years, we still won't be able to touch Camelot in skill. But we can match them in numbers."

The two men held their tongues and hoped that he would carry on.

"Enforce compulsory conscription. Every man above the age of 15 will be a part of the guard that will march from here. Every boy above the age of 10 will stay here to protect the keep if we happen to be losing and have to fall back. Sometimes it doesn't matter how skilled the warrior is, it matters how brutal he is. We will make sure that these are the most. I want it to start immediately. They have no choice."

Lot walked away from the window and walked out of the room.

"And you said that he wasn't a ruthless as Uther." Kanelinques said.

Tor leant back and nibbled at the skin around the nail of his thumb.

"I will give you that. I was wrong."

* * *

Merlin smiled as he went down the familiar path. To him, Ealdor would always be home, even if he hadn't lived there for about 25 years. There was always going to be a part of him that was the village boy.

"You know what. I am glad we sent them in the other direction."

He smiled.

"Well if too many people crossed the border then it would look suspicious. Just us being here would send alarm to Essetir."

"Good thing I like a bit of trouble."

Merlin smiled widely at Gwaine. It was times like this that he missed the adventure that his son craved for so long. All the Courage, Strength and Magic stories, as their children called them, were some of Merlin's best memories and he was glad that he had met Gwaine.

"It's not far now."

* * *

Merlin had no idea what to expect when he reached his home village but the scene before him was terrible.

"Unhand them now." Merlin said as he jumped off his horse and pulled the sword from the scabbard.

Gwaine quickly followed after him.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" The guard asked as he threw one of the crying boys into the cart.

"I am Lord Merlin Wyllt, Court Warlock to Camelot. I don't care that I am in the wrong kingdom but this village is protected by me as I demand that you unhand them right now."

The guards all started to laugh. And it was probably a laughable situation. A Lord from another kingdom trying to order them about. But then again, Merlin was no ordinary Lord.

Most of the guards found themselves on their backs.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention that I am the one that the druids call Emrys. I would run if I was you."

The ones that fell down scrambled up and took to their horses.

"Stand and fight you idiots." The leader yelled.

He turned and drew his sword.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Merlin said.

The guard lunged forward and Merlin sidestepped to the left, thrusting his sword into his chest.

"I would have run." He whispered as the man let out shaky, shallow breathes.

The other guards that were there quickly jumped onto their horses and galloped away.

Merlin pulled his sword out of him. "Well it is nice to know that we have the upper hand."

A woman ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you for saving my son." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing." He stammered out. "What was going on?"

The woman let him go looking a bit sheepish. "Lot has enforced compulsory conscription. Every man and boy over the age of 10 is eligible. We believe he is building his army up."

Merlin sighed and turned to Gwaine.

"That is never good." Gwaine commented.

"You don't need to tell me that."

Merlin used his stubble to scratch his hand. "We need to go back. Arthur needs to know this." He started to walk back to his horse.

"What about your …" Gwaine started.

"It is better that Camelot is prepared. I will find them. I know I will but for now this war is more important." He threw over his shoulder.

Gwaine shook his head before following. If he was being honest, he was quite upset that all the guards ran. He wouldn't have minded a fight.


	5. I Told You So

_Hey guys_

 _I am now back at uni so I won't have much time to write. However in saying that I have written up to chapter 24 so we have quite far to go before I run out of chapters so hopefully I will be able to keep up with updates._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 **I Told You So**

Merlin galloped through the drawbridge and into the courtyard. He jumped off his horse and gave her a quick stroke before handing her reins to the waiting servant.

If he wasn't in such a rush to find Arthur, he would have taken her back to the stables himself and watered and feed her.

But he had to find Arthur.

This could have been the turning point in the war.

* * *

"Either you have found them or something has happened." Arthur said when Merlin ran into the chambers.

"I went to Ealdor and I know what you are going to say, I shouldn't have because my status now means that if I cross the border Lot is going to see that as war. Maybe it might not just be my status but I am rambling now. Lot has enforced compulsory conscription. Every boy over the age of 10 is called up. He is trying to enlarge his army."

"10!" Arthur said, his eyebrows high on his face. "Aged 10."

"They were loading them up on a cart."

"Please say you stopped them."

Merlin smiled slightly. "I wasn't going to leave them to suffer."

Arthur sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Essetir's army is bigger than ours anyway. We are nowhere near full capacity."

"No we aren't but we do have the druids. Most of them have expressed an interest in fighting. We don't have to increase the size of our normal army as it will raise suspicion. There is nothing wrong with using something they think as a weakness to our strength."

The King looked up at his oldest friend and advisor.

"That isn't actually a bad idea. Lot will be looking for an increase in military presence. It is common knowledge that the druids are flocking to our gates. Find Morgana and Gorlois. It will help keep their minds off what is to come."

"I would like to remind you that I am not your servant and haven't been for 20 years." Merlin said as he walked to the door.

"Yes but some things never change though, do they?"

Merlin leant against the door. "I do believe I told you once before that I would be happy to serve you till my dying day."

They smiled at each other before Merlin slipped out of the room.

* * *

He had found Gorlois easy. Merlin had just happened to run into him not to far from Arthur and Gwen's chambers. He had quickly told him their plan and Gorlois' eyes lit up at the idea.

Morgana, on the other hand, was turning out to be more difficult. Merlin had looked in their chambers, the garden and the library. He knew it was a long shot but he was on his way to the physician's chambers. It was the only place that he could think that she would be.

He had thought about what he wanted to say to her, how he was going to word why he was back without the dragons.

Merlin was just about to start climbing up the stairs when Morgana came to the last step.

"Hey." She said, softly.

"I am sorry I am back so soon and no I haven't found just something came up and …" Merlin stopped as Morgana place her finger on his lips.

"It's fine Merlin. I was just about to try and scry you anyway."

"Why? What has happened?"

Morgana kissed him. "Go and see Gaius."

She jumped off the last step and left him. He took a shaky breath before starting to climb the steps.

Gaius was old. He had been serving Camelot for most of his life, serving Arthur, Uther and his father. Merlin knew that there was nothing that could be done to slow down the ageing process but it seemed to hit Gaius hard and fast.

Gilli had taken over as physician as Gaius laid in bed most days, only sitting up to eat but even some days he had no appetite. Gilli had been his apprentice ever since he arrived in Camelot. Degeal had tried to help out but they weren't use to the big city. Gilli manage to pick up everything so quickly and was much better than Merlin ever was.

Merlin pushed open the door.

"He is up there." Gilli said, pointing up to Merlin's old room.

He stopped in the middle of the room. "When was he put up there?"

"The day you left. He needs the privacy it gives."

Merlin nodded before walking up the steps and into the room.

"Merlin, my boy."

"Gaius." He said as he sat down next to him.

"Morgana managed to speak to you fast."

"I was already home. Lot has enforced compulsory enforcement. We got to Ealdor and there were guards loading all the boys 10 and older up. I couldn't leave them. He wants to expand his army then we will meet him with numbers."

Gaius gave a small chuckle, which turned to coughing.

"It is good that he has you, isn't it?"

Merlin looked at him.

"There is nothing you can do Merlin. It is nature taking its course."

"But does it have to drag it out so much? Gaius you are the only father figure that I have. You have asked me not to try and help you but I cannot watch you suffer as nature takes it course."

"As you are the son I never had. It isn't long now. I can feel it."

"Who am I going to go to for advice now?" Merlin said, leaning his forearms on his thighs.

"I am sure you will know the right way."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I cannot even look after my own dragons."

"But does Lot have the power over them? If he tries to use them in battle they will just turn on him. They are just a bargaining chip and both you and Arthur know better than to rise to it."

Merlin dragged his hands through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "I am scared Gaius. I am absolutely terrified that I am going to lose her again."

Gaius placed a hand on one of his knees. "You won't. Look at what you have made together. Morgana isn't going anywhere."

Merlin gave him a small smile.

"Now I want all the details of how your trip went. I know you told me the gist but humour an old man."


	6. Need of a Traitor

**Need of a Traitor**

Lot sighed loudly, his jaw clenched.

No one dared to speak and an eerie silence had fallen over the council chamber. It had been this way for at least half an hour now. The guards standing in front of him resisted the urge to wipe their sweaty palms on their trousers. The guard, who was second in command, had beads of sweat starting to run down his forehead down his cheeks to his chin. They all wanted him to say something. Him shouting and screaming was better than silence.

"You should be thankful that we are preparing for war or otherwise you would all be slain where you are stood now." He said eventually. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

The guards started to say words of thanks before scrabbling out of the chamber.

"Everyone else out, except for Tor and Kanelinques." He shouted.

The two friends looked at each other as everyone else moved quickly out of the chamber. One of the Lords patted Tor's shoulder as he left.

They stood there and waited for him to speak first. They watched as he got out of the throne and got himself a drink, pouring it down his throat in one before throwing the goblet at the nearest wall.

"That blasted manservant! Morgause said he would be trouble." Lot said, looking though he wanted to take his anger out on more than a goblet.

"You did the right thing though. The more men we have, the greater the chance we can defeat him and Arthur." Tor said as Kanelinques nodded in agreement.

"He is mine when the battle starts. I want to be the one to remove the greatest evil from this world."

"He is all yours sire." Kanelinques confirmed.

"Just matching Camelot in men isn't going to be enough. I need someone on the inside. I need to know what they are doing."

"But Sire, how do you plan to do that?"

Lot stroked his beard. "I am sure what will be, will be. I have a feeling that this might work in our favour."

* * *

If there was one thing that Mordred hated, it was going out on patrol. As the children grew up, there was less that he could teach them, so Arthur had made it so he had more knightly duties and that meant he had to go out on patrols.

And it didn't help that he was given a group of newbies. They were loud and talkative and Mordred just wanted to get back home, to Camelot. They were so slow and he swore that they were taking breaks every half an hour. If Mordred had it his way, as it should be, he would only stop for food and if they were getting low on water. But most of them hadn't been on a horse for that long before.

He also has no idea why a group of newbies was being sent to the border but then again, that was where the majority of the patrols were going.

They had come across several burnt out druid camps and Mordred felt more angry every time they came to one. In Camelot, they should be safe. In Camelot, they should be allowed to be themselves. In Camelot, they are free. Technically, they are meant to be free in every kingdom.

"AMBUSH!" One of the guards at the back shouted.

By the time Mordred had reached for his sword, he was pulled off his horse and thrown to the floor. He rolled over as a sword came down. He got up and started jumping backwards as the guard swung at him. He threw out his arm and flung him away. He ran back to his horse and grabbed his sword. He was rather thankful that she was still there.

Time seemed to slow down around him and he could see each of them being slaughtered. Most of them had the luck of a quick death but some of them laid in their own blood for a while until another one finished them off. Mordred could hear one of them choking, the blood gurgling in their throat.

Another tried their luck with Mordred but he quickly finished him, slicing him across the stomach. Then suddenly he was trying to fight five at the same time. He tried his best but fell on to one of his knees as one of their swords bit into the back of his thigh. Mordred knew he was in a vulnerable position. His head was bowed forward and he braced himself for what was coming.

"Wait."

Mordred use the last of his strength to bring his head up. One of them had stepped forward as if he was going to finish him.

"You might as well kill me. I won't give you anything." Mordred pulled at his chainmail. "Anyway I am the very thing that you hate." He showed them the top of his druid mark.

The guard laughed. "We don't care about that. Lot will find a use for you. He will make you give up information."

Mordred shook his head as he was tied up.

"I will never go against Camelot."

The guards started to chuckle.

"Oh you will."

* * *

Mordred didn't have to see the wound to know that it was infected. His temperature was through the roof and he felt awful. He wished he could keep his weight off of that leg but he had been on it for the past three days as they rode back to Essetir, well Mordred was walking.

He was so bored and was trying so hard to keep upright that he was trying to count how many steps he had taken. The Essetirian guards didn't speak at all. It was different from the patrol he had just been on. He would gladly swap the loud newbies for these dreary geriatrics any day.

* * *

Lot laughed as Mordred was dragged into the room.

"What did I tell you?"

Tor and Kanelinques couldn't help but smile at his change in mood. He was still angry about the failed mission in Ealdor and had moped about it for at least 2 weeks. This was a big improvement.

"We didn't doubt you at all sire." Kanelinques said.

"This is the opportunity that I have been waiting for." Lot howled in glee. "This will break Arthur and Morgana. This will be their downfall."

Mordred pushed himself up from all fours, so that he was kneeling. A sharp pain shocked through his leg but he ignored it.

"Do your worse." He breathed through the pain. "I will _never_ go against Camelot."

Lot walked up to him. "Well I remember a time when you were the leader of Camelot. I remember when you took over Camelot with the Saxons."

Mordred swallowed. "I am not that person any more. We had been made to believe a destiny that wouldn't give the right result. I have changed. I will never go against Camelot."

"Oh yes, by the time I am finished with you, you would have definitely changed. How about we finish one of your destinies?"

Mordred went pale.


	7. Disappeared Into Thin Air

**Disappeared Into Thin Air**

Gaius had died a few days after Merlin got back. The whole castle fell into mourning. He had helped everyone. Even a few of the traders had given their condolences to Merlin.

Everyone was out in the courtyard. He was given a proper sending off. The knights lined up.

Merlin stood with Morgana, Lynette and Maldue to his right and Gorlois, and Isobel to his left.

"Will you do the honours?"

Merlin stopped staring at the pyre and looked at Arthur. He gave a few nods before making the pyre go up in flames.

Morgana held on to his arm as they watched.

"He did what he thought was right." She said. "I had forgiven him a long time ago."

Merlin wiped his eyes. "Hasn't everyone though?"

She sighed. "You haven't mourned him properly."

"We are on the brink of war. We have just lost another patrol. Do you think I have time to mourn?"

"Then make the time. Merlin you will make yourself ill." Her voice softened. "You have more to protect than just Arthur." Morgana lifted up his arm and gave him a side hug. "You don't have to be strong in front of me. You don't have to be strong all the time."

Merlin tried to blink away the tears but made no attempt to wipe them. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. She held him tighter as his body started to shake.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ready to go?" Arthur said as he took in Merlin's red eyes.

He nodded before putting his foot into the stirrup and pushing himself up onto his horse.

Arthur sighed. He knew that Gaius' death would be hard on Merlin and he also knew that he would try and carry on as if nothing had happened. He was grateful that Morgana had got him to mourn, if it was only slightly. Arthur could remember how much he cried when his father died, feeling like a hypocrite when he had told Merlin that no man is worth your tears. If any of his round table happened to die in the oncoming battle, Arthur was sure that he would cry over it. He would definitely cry if and when Merlin dies.

Arthur quick followed Merlin and encouraged his horse on.

* * *

"I'm sorry I have ignored you all this time. If everything seemed fine then … then I had hoped that it would be fine." Arthur confessed.

"Well you cannot help being a clotpole now, can you?"

Arthur swore he saw Merlin's lips start to curl into a smile.

"If it is any consolation, I wanted you to be right." Merlin added.

"We will be ready and we will win this because this time we will do everything together."

Merlin smiled properly that time.

"And you were the one to tell me that no two battles are the same."

"Exactly, because you will be by my side, as always, protecting me."

Merlin turned to him and smiled. He remembered when he said that to him. Uther was getting over the mandrake root and Cenred was marching on to Camelot. Arthur had just called for a siege and Morgana had only been back for a few days.

"Now you want me to protect you.

"Why wouldn't I want the great Emrys protecting me? I wouldn't be here without him."

"Have you had a blow to the head? You do realise that you are complimenting me."

Arthur reached out and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Maybe I should do it more often. Gaius was right. I owe a lot to you."

"Where do you think he could have go to?" Merlin said, moving the conversation on.

"Well I am expecting the worse. Mordred was heading toward the border. Essetir's men do rule some of Camelot's lands now. I hope that if anything has happened then he is with the druids."

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Merlin took a sip of his ale as he looked into the fire. He hated to admit it but Morgana was right. He may feel awful now but in the long run, grieving Gaius now was better. It would bring that stage of his life to a close.

"They came through not a week ago." Arthur said, joining him at the table.

"So we aren't far then."

"No, Mordred had even stopped to ask the man to spare some rooms for them when they returned. The poor innkeeper stayed up all night waiting for them."

Merlin nodded.

"Now I am grateful for everything I have now, but don't you feel … well what I am trying to say is that I have missed this. Part of me has missed it just being me and you and the open road. I miss all the times we had together, just us."

"Stop being a girl's petticoat Merlin." Arthur said, giving him a playful push.

They both stared at the fire.

"I miss it too." Arthur confessed. "But don't tell Gwen that. I have been telling her for the last 5 years that I have not missed it just being you and I."

Merlin gave a small chuckle. "You don't know you have something good until it is gone."

* * *

They knew that path that the patrol was taking very well. Arthur had assigned Mordred to this particular patrol because of the route. They had tried to keep it so that the same patrol leaders would go into the same area, therefore know if anything was out of place. Eylan had been given the west, while Gwaine was in the north. Leon, when he went out on patrol, had the south and Mordred had been given the east. Gorlois took over then Leon was too busy.

Mordred had mentioned that he knew that area well and that was why it was given to him. Arthur had originally wanted to give it to Leon as he was the most experienced out of them all. It was so tricky to gage everything. They had to keep out of trouble because of the threat of war but also Arthur had this duty to the druids to keep them safe. They were a part of his kingdom as well. They grow up and live in Camelot's lands. They should have the same rights as the people living inside Camelot's walls and in the surrounding villages.

They found the patrol easily. The bodies of the dead were left where they were slain. Blood had turned the forest floor a darker shade. Flies flew from one body to the other.

Merlin lifted his neckerchief over his nose and mouth. The stench was horrific. The days had been dry and warm.

"We need to identify them." Arthur declared, his hand covering his nose.

"Couldn't we just count them?" Merlin said.

Arthur jumped down off his horse. "I don't want to do this but we need to identify them. We need to know who is missing if anyone is. We also need to tell their parents."

Merlin nodded before getting off his horse and helping Arthur.

* * *

Merlin gagged as he turned over the last body.

"George, Lord Hollomore's son."

Arthur nodded as Merlin jumped up from his spot on the floor and walked over to where the smell wasn't too bad.

"That's everyone?" Arthur asked.

"All, save for Mordred. I pray to every god and goddess that he is with the druid's, healing. I would hate to think what Lot would do with him."

Arthur nodded as he looked over the dead patrol.

 _If Lot does have him, it would make this war a hell of a lot more interesting._


	8. This World Ain't Exactly

**This World Ain't Exactly What My Heart Expected**

Gorlois knew that he had grown up so much since he ran away when he was 14. He knew a lot more than he did back then and he also knew that life wasn't as simple as it seems when he was younger. His parents were his heroes, but all heroes have a dark side.

He had been surprised when his parents had told him that at one point they would have called each other enemies. They had just always seemed so in love, like an in-your-face sort of love. Gorlois didn't really know how to explain it. He still was looking for his one.

With age also came new responsibilities. He knew of his Uncle's plans to make him commander of the army once Leon was too old to complete his duties. So that he would be commander under Gareth.

It was the one thing that Gorlois didn't envy his cousin on bit. He knew that being in charge of the army was bad enough, being in charge of a whole kingdom was going to be impossible. But then Gorlois knew that you need the right people by your side to make it work, like Gwen and his parents.

If he hadn't seen what Lot was capable of, Gorlois was sure that he wouldn't really understand the danger that they were under or the severity of what was to come. He knew that the next battle was going to be the most important battle in their lifetimes.

"Keep your movements small Maldue!" He shouted.

He was watching Amhar and Maldue spar, or was meant to be. Everything felt wrong and Gorlois didn't want to voice these concerns to his parents, but then Mordred wasn't there to listen.

They didn't understand the situation, not fully at least. Amhar was constantly asking if he could help and fight. He may be 15 but even Gorlois thought that was too young. He was 21 and he hadn't seen his first battle. He had been told by many people that it was life changing.

Maldue … Well he had very little to say. Gorlois was sure that he wanted to speak but couldn't work out why he couldn't. Their whole family had started to accept the fact that he was going to be mute.

It was only a matter of time before everything would change.

* * *

Morgana stepped out of the castle and stopped as she saw Gorlois.

No matter what anyone said, he was still her little boy, even if he was 21 now. He grew up faster than his siblings but then Morgana suspected that he had to slightly. The first time she noticed it was after they had told him the truth of their past. She knew what was required of him but she couldn't help but feel that he was still too young.

At 21, they had seen many battles and Morgana had just come back from Morgause. They were all fighting for different causes or so they thought.

Sometimes Morgana wanted to turn back the clock, just to do it differently. She could think of so many things she would like to change. The biggest would be who she put her trust and faith into. Morgause was like her but she knew who she was and she was comfortable with her magic. It was nice to believe that she still had family out there but maybe not as full of revenge as she was.

She wouldn't want to go after the throne. Arthur could have a good awful thing. In her two short reigns, she never enjoyed the responsibility that came with it. She just enjoyed the title that she thought was rightfully hers. It was an empty claim.

Morgana enjoyed that fact that they were back to being as close as they once was. She lived for the adventures they had and being felt like an equal between Arthur, Gwen and Merlin. They were all friends, no matter of status. Uther would always treat her like the name she inherited. She would admit that Arthur's idea of running away with Gwen and living as a farmer was a good idea.

Life was never as simple as that. All the dreams were talk. But Morgana couldn't lie and say that she wished for more. She had a husband that she adored and children that she would do anything for. It wasn't a bad life. It could have been a lot worse. She could be dead.

* * *

"A silent warrior."

Gorlois jumped at his mother's voice.

"Sorry."

He chuckled. "No its fine. Just … was thinking."

"You are worried about what is to come." Morgana said, standing next to him.

"Father has been on edge for months now. I am just starting to see his concerns."

"Your father has been on edge for years. He has just shown it more recently because everything is pointing to one outcome. He managed to look after Arthur last time but he has more to worry about this time."

Gorlois rubbed his hands together. "I suppose he is."

Morgana creased her brow. "He is what?"

He shook his head. "Maldue being a silent warrior."

He heard her gasp as Amhar swung for Maldue's head. Luckily Maldue ducked in time.

"Careful!" Gorlois shouted to them.

"He is good." Morgana said. "Amhar that is. He is just like his father."

He smiled. "Like I am like mine."

She pulled him into a hug. "Yes, like how you are like Merlin. You know what."

"What?" He said, returning her embrace.

"I am glad how things have turned out. I am glad I have you and your siblings. I am glad that we have this massive family. They says that friends are the family you choose, but who needs friends when we are so close."

Gorlois chuckled. "Can't family be both? That is also how I have seen it."

"Yes family can be both. Both is best."


	9. Intact

_Flahsbacks are in bold and italics as always with my stories._

 _Reply to review_

 _Guest - I understand your review and I agree with you. TBH I forgot about that part of my story. It happens. I forgot that I had introduce Deagal in Consequence of Love and was going to make him Gaius' apprentice and I totally forgot and made Gilli Gaius' apprentice. It does happen, especially when you have time between writing each story. And no it isn't going to be something that goes away but it has been 5 years since Green and this story. A lot can change in this time. But if you have read all of them then you will remember that in Consequence of Love, Merlin was kissed by Sefa and it was only the guilt of it that made him tell Morgana. Okay I do know that back in that time there was a double standard (E.g. woman were meant to be loyal wives when a man was just fulfilling his need) but their relationship is one that they are both equal. There is past dishonesty and distrust but that was 20 years ago. Time is a great healer. Your review has reminded me about it and it will be addressed but until later. I hope that this helps. :)_

* * *

 **Intact**

Mordred lied with his eyes closed. His leg was throbbing but he tried to breathe through the pain. He had that leg bent to try and keep it off the floor. The dungeon was full of mould and Mordred hated to think of how many people had been in the cell he had.

He had to be prepared. Lot wanted to break him, wanted him to go against Camelot.

Never again.

He made that mistake once and now he wished he never did. His attack on Camelot was in the name of a destiny that didn't matter. No peace could have been brought that way. It was selfish of him to think that it would have done.

But then they were all on the same path. They all were working separately on the same goal, finding different ways in which to achieve it as well. If they had all worked together, Albion would have been made sooner and there wouldn't have been as much bloodshed. How many people had they each lost in their quest?

Mordred knew he had lost his father and love to the war against magic. Merlin had lost the same with more friends than Mordred could ever have hoped to have. Morgana had lost her sister, the one person to believe in her and her magic.

Then again, it didn't matter now. It was in the past and the dead are dead. There was no power in this world to bring them back. To Mordred, the past could stay in the past. It was something that he wasn't proud of and, other than the people that lived it with him, Gorlois was the only one to know what he had almost done. He had only asked about it a few months ago but Mordred felt ashamed as he described the events that took place at Camlann. Arthur had put his trust in him and Mordred had blown it up in his face by trying to kill him.

This war was always going to be different from this one, but in the same sense similar. It was the fight for the freedom of magic, which was technically legal in all of the five kingdoms for just under 20 years. But magic was on Camelot's side rather than being the enemy.

Mordred sighed loudly. He couldn't lose his mind. He couldn't be that person again.

* * *

Mordred pulled on the chains as the guard went to get whatever he thought was best to start. He leant back on them and felt the wall behind him.

The guard turned around as Mordred's chains clunked together.

"Let's start now, shall we?"

The guard gave him a toothy smile before punching him the gut. Mordred hardly flinched as it hit. He kept throwing the punches until he realised that he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted.

"Okay tough guy." He said, turning to the table. "Let's try this."

The whips cracked as his flicked his wrist.

Mordred took everything he gave. He never had mentioned that he joined a rogue druid camp after he was under Alvarr's care. They found him in the forest, cursing Merlin for what he did. He hadn't forgotten it but he had forgiven it. He was sure he would have done exactly the same thing. During his short time with the rogues, they had taught him how to overcome torture techniques.

 ** _"_** ** _What is that for?" Mordred said as the man picked up the knuckle duster._**

 ** _The man chuckled. "We need to make sure you are prepared. It is a dangerous world out there, as you know. We need to make sure that we are going to have someone rat on us so easily." He swiped, catching Mordred's cheekbone._**

It happened every day for 6 months while he was with them. Mordred remembered the first session vividly. He was only 13 and he was being hit over and over again, his magic bound so he didn't use it. He cried as soon as they left him alone.

Even though it was cruel, they didn't allow him to wallow in his own self-pity and came to patch him up. They took their time, making sure each wound was treated in the right manner. The bandages were ripped off as soon as the next session started but soon he became conditioned towards it and by the time he was 14, he was sure he would be able to take anyone in a fight.

They also taught him how to fight, with a sword and his fists.

The guard gave up as the whip bit into the skin, leaving lines all over his torso, but not giving the same effect. It was too quiet.

He huffed in frustration and grabbed a knife.

"This always makes them scream." He growled.

He swiped manically, smiling slightly at the sight of the blood starting to pour down Mordred's front. But there was still something missing. The guard looked up to Mordred.

"Something wrong?" Mordred asked.

The guard shoved him harshly against the wall.

"You should keep that temper under control."

The guard threw the knife and it hit the space just to the left of Mordred's head.

"I don't know what you have done. I don't know what training you have had. They all scream at the end. I will make you scream. I will break you. I will promise you that."

Mordred leant forward in his chains. "Good luck. I could take this all day, every day. Keep trying. You will give up before me."

The guard walked back to the table and picked him his next weapon of choice.

* * *

Lot waited in anticipation for Mordred's screams. It would have been music to his ears.

He walked away as Mordred leant back, waiting for the next instalment of his torture.

"He has a strong mind." He proclaimed. "It needs to be stepped up."

Tor followed him. "Milord, we found a Catha cave the other week. The Catha's were notorious for their torture techniques. Maybe we could learn from them."

Lot stopped and turned to him. "That isn't a bad idea. Fight evil with evil. Get me everything you can."

Tor bowed as Lot walked off.


	10. Rather Be

**Rather Be**

Merlin and Arthur chatted as they came on to the familiar path home. It had been good to get out the castle for the amount of time that they had but Merlin knew that his place was definitely in Camelot. He had found that out ages ago when he went on his quest to tell the druids that they were free. He would always like to come back to Camelot.

But it wasn't just that, Merlin had missed being around Morgana and the children. It was weird as he hadn't really had much time separate from them. It was strange not to hear at least two of them arguing about something, usually very little things.

The family environment that they had created was one to be envied and Merlin was happy for it. It had only been him and his mother for his childhood, now he had more than he had ever hoped for. There was a part in his life when he didn't believe he would ever find someone to settle down with. His job and destiny took up most of his time.

He had been glad that it could have been like old times again, even if this was the last time.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"What I hope. He isn't dead because his body would have been with the others. He is hopefully with the druids, healing. They are the best when it comes to healing." He paused. "After Morgana obviously." He quickly added.

Arthur laughed. "I won't tell her that."

"When did life get so complicated?" Merlin asked after a while.

"How do you mean?"

"Other than that time with the Saxons, we have never really been at war with anyone. We just seemed to get along. Why does this feel different to that time? Why does it feel like there is more at stake?"

"You really need to get more sleep." Arthur said. "I suppose now we have families. We don't just have ourselves to look after. More responsibility."

"Suppose." Merlin said.

"No two battles are the same. Not only the more responsibility, and you know I hate to admit it, but we are older than we were back then. Not as agile."

They were all mid-forties but Merlin had started to notice that he and Morgana weren't aging as fast as everyone else. Arthur had found his first grey hair only a few months ago and started to check his hair every day. Everyone else was starting to get lines but Merlin and Morgana looked exactly the same. Morgana was starting to get worried and started to actively look for greys.

Merlin felt exactly the same as he did when he was 20 and there was a part of him the worried. But he didn't know who to voice his concerns to. There was always a part of him that thought that he might age better but it was starting to become noticeable.

* * *

The first thing he did after he had watered and fed his horse was to go and find Morgana. He didn't know why but he felt excited by the thought of seeing her again, even though he only saw her a few days ago. It had always felt that way when they were parted. He knew that he would always want to be by Morgana's side.

"Hey." Merlin said once he entered their chambers and found her there.

Morgana put down her book. "Hey. Good news?"

"Yes and no." He said as he walked over and took the chair next to her. "All the patrol was found dead save for Mordred. So I believe him to be alive and I hope that some druids found him and are healing him."

"You hope?"

Merlin scratched the back of his neck. "I know that Arthur thinks it as well but we don't want to voice it. He was very close to the border and among the bodies were some that carried the Essetirian crest. I hope he isn't but there is also the chance that he could be with Lot and that is something I fear most."

She nodded. "Why?"

He licked his lips. "Did Gorlois ever tell you what Iseldir ever said to him?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you what he said about Mordred?"

Morgana paused before shaking her head. "No, he never said anything about Mordred."

Merlin sighed. "He was told that even though Mordred had taken this new path, it could be too late for him and that he might not be able to get out of the other destiny, the one where he kills Arthur. I am scared Morgana. If Lot knows this, he would try and make sure that Mordred does complete it. He was close to doing it last time. What if he succeeds this time?"

"If and when Mordred comes back, we will just have to keep a close eye on him and when this ghastly battle starts, we will have to have Arthur's back at all times. We will manage."

"I cannot help but worry."

* * *

Merlin found a spot in the library and sat down. He knew that he wouldn't be found for a while and it was the perfect place to think. He had told Gorlois about what they found but he didn't voice his concerns. He probably wouldn't to anyone else. It was something that they would have to see when Mordred got back, if he gets back.

There was something in the back of his mind that thought that Mordred could be dead but Merlin pushed it aside. He wouldn't be. He was too important to Camelot and destiny to die.

It worried Merlin about what Mordred was capable of. He wasn't just magically strong but could also weld many different weapons. He was the perfect assassin.

But there was very little that he could do. He just had to be patient and hope that nothing else went wrong.


	11. Starting To Break

**Starting To Break**

Tor held up the torch as they walked through the tunnels. If there was something he hated more than magic, it was a surprise attack. Most of the Catha had fled as soon as they entered but a few stayed to fight. One being the notorious Alator, but he was still a man and not many men can carry on once a sword is placed through their belly.

"Take everything of any use. Books on torture especially." Tor shouted behind him and the guards started to rush forward.

Lot's plan of using magic to defeat magic wasn't a bad plan. Tor had said multiple times after Mordred was brought to him that he possessed magic and was a druid. Lot just cared that he as in Arthur's inner circle. For someone that betrayed him, Mordred had managed to gain Arthur's trust. Tor was certain that if he did the same to Lot, he would not be alive to see the downfall of magic. Arthur had placed his trust in the wrong people, servants being the worse. He made one his wife and another one a lord. They shouldn't rise above their station.

"Milord!"

The shout from the guard cause Tor to come out of his thoughts. He growled slightly, knowing that he should have brought his own knights as they would be so brain-dead as these were.

"What?" He snapped.

"Milord, I think we may need another cart."

Tor turned and looked around the room they were in. It was one of the biggest rooms that Tor had been in the tunnels and it was filled with books. The shelves of the bookcases were bulging with the amount of information they held. Some books hadn't even made their home on the shelves but instead taken residence on the floor.

"Find the ones that seem relevant. We will have to return to Essetir with them then send a few more carts to get the rest."

* * *

Mordred realised what was happening too late. He had been strapped to a table and it was only when he looked around did he click what was going to happen to him. And it wasn't like it was the first time for him either.

Before he made his way to Camelot, he had spent six months with Alator. He had hoped to strengthen his mind so that nothing could stop him. He remembers his training well.

" _ **Are you sure you don't want to be strapped up?" Alator said.**_

" _ **I will be fine. My mind is pretty strong anyway."**_

" _ **We will see." He said, gesturing Mordred to lie down. "The trick is to keep your mind close but do think of something. Obviously not what they want to know, something that will direct them in the wrong way. Let you control where they go, not the other way around."**_

 _ **Mordred sighed and closed his eyes. Alator's eyes glowed gold and he screamed out in pain.**_

Mordred's mind wasn't as strong as he thought it was but he knew that over time it would strength. He just hoped that it was still strong. The Catha's techniques were barbaric and he quickly found out why many people died when they were trying to find out information.

"Let's begin shall we?" The guard gave him a wide smile.

He did wonder how it would work but as soon as he smelt the incense, he knew how it was going to work. Sometimes they didn't need magic to do what they did. Magic wasn't a must to be a Catha but it did help. The smells sometimes helped to relive memories. It was all on memories.

He shut his eyes and cleared his mind. He knew that he couldn't think of Arthur, Merlin, Morgana or Gorlois. He had to find someone that they couldn't use against him. He thought back to the first time he arrived in Camelot and his father. He cleared his mind of that time and thought of just before that, when they were in the druid camp and he was teaching him magic. It was the first time he had been able to test his skills and it was something that Mordred never wanted to stop doing.

He felt the heat from the candles that were placed around him but he tried to ignore that and just thought of the memory he had. He could feel something trying to get through but he shook it off. It was just him and the memory of his father.

He didn't know how it happened but the memory of them in the forest changed to the one when he was in Morgana's chambers and he could hear his father tell Uther that he was the evil in the world. Mordred tried to change it back but it kept playing. The feeling when he was killed running through his body, sending all his senses into overdrive.

He let out a blood-curdling scream as his magic tried to escape from the shackles he had on. He felt like his body was slowly being burnt and he couldn't stop them. He had been fighting them too long and everything had caught up with him in that moment. He couldn't help but scream. It was the first time in so long and he only stopped when his throat became dry and sore.

Mordred panted as the session ended, his clothes soaked through with sweat.

"Not so strong now, are you?"

He knew this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Lot smiled as he heard Mordred's scream fill the halls of the castle. He patted Tor on the back.

"I am glad you brought up the Catha cave. Mordred thought he was strong but it doesn't seem that way now. He will break and it seems like it will be soon."

Tor shared his king's smile and walked with him. "What would be the next step?"

"His mind has started to break. Once the mind is gone, the body cannot take as much. We will go back to what we were doing before."

"Good plan."

Lot turned to him. "You think?"

Tor was confused. Lot never asked for their opinion. "Of course. As you said, most pain can be stopped by the mind. You will soon have your spy in their camp."

"He will be more than a spy Tor." Lot said as he stopped. "He will make sure that Camelot falls. His destiny will be to kill Arthur Pendragon and he will complete it."


	12. Worried

_You will see in a minute why this was one of the easiest chapters to write._

 _All flashbacks are in bold italics._

 _I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

 **Worried**

There were so many thought going through Morgana's mind that she struggled to keep up with them. It reminded her of the time when she woke up after the poisoning. Morgause had told her to order them on importance.

The biggest thought and worry was the oncoming war. She knew that no two battles were the same; her father had always made sure that she knew that. But they had a hell of a lot more to lose in this one. This time it wasn't just the four of them. They would have had each other's backs. This time they had their children involved as well. Morgana wished that she could stop them from going but then it wouldn't be fair. They couldn't hide them from the dangers and destruction of the world. It was something that they would see one day.

The next biggest worry was Mordred. If what Merlin said was right and he couldn't get out of the destiny to kill Arthur, he was a lot more dangerous now that he was the first time round. Arthur was now older and they used to train together frequently. Mordred knew where Arthur was weakest. But the only way to stop him would be to kill him and after they had tried so hard to save him from himself, it seemed like a waste of a life.

Morgana's thoughts then turned to the dragons. They were only young and she hated to think about where they were being kept. If it was anything like Kilgharrah then they might turn as bitter as he is. But because youth was on their side, maybe they wouldn't. It concerned her that they were taken so easily. She thought that maybe Custos was caught first but the more she thought about it, It could have been Aithusa and the younger dragon went back to help. Either way they wouldn't know until they were back with them.

If anything, the thoughts she was having about how many different ways she could kill someone concerned her the most. She remembers so of the thoughts she had when Morgause let her got back to Camelot.

* * *

" _ **You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?"**_

 _ **Morgana wasn't afraid of herself any more. Morgause had taught her that magic was nothing to be feared. She wasn't a monster because she had it. Uther was the monster because he sought to destroy it.**_

" _ **No." Merlin replied. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way."**_

 _ **She stopped for a moment and thought about that. Morgause had told her that the only way was to destroy Uther. He was the one to cause all this heartbreak. How many had he killed because of his own greed? Morgause had told of how he uses magic when it suits him. Like to make Arthur's birth possible. He was a hypocrite.**_

" _ **There is no other way." She said. Uther had to die.**_

* * *

" _ **You and Arthur, you mean everything to me."**_

 _ **Morgana smiled. This could be her way of hearing those words again. That he was her father. It was weird that she thought she had lost hers. Gorlois would always be her father. Uther had lain with her mother while he was fighting for his cause. She still hated him. Oh how she hated him even more now. But she wanted him to say it. She wanted him to admit it to her in person.**_

" _ **I know I could have no better guardian. Being so close to dead has made me realise how important you … and Arthur are to me. How close we are to each other."**_

" _ **Yes." Was all he said.**_

" _ **You're like a father to me." She said, giving him the bait.**_

 _ **He just agreed with her again.**_

" _ **I wish the people knew that."**_

" _ **They do."**_

" _ **Not really." She argued.**_

" _ **Of course they do."**_

 _ **And the moment had gone. He was never going to tell her what he did and who he actually was to her. He had just abandoned one of his own. He could have told her. Her thoughts filled with visions of his death.**_

* * *

 _ **Morgana woke up from her dream. It was the fifth time she had, had this dream in a row and it wasn't good. Gwen taking her crown.**_

 _ **Her thought turned dark. Why would Gwen want the throne? She had never given an indication that she was into Arthur. If Morgana was being honest, she would have said that Arthur disgusted her. But she was a servant, a servant couldn't be queen. A servant was there to serve, a noble was there to be served.**_

 _ **It was her crown and throne. Nobody was going to take that away from her. She had suffered enough and things needed to be put right.**_

* * *

" _ **You have no right to the throne!" She heard Uther shout.**_

" _ **No, she does not." Morgana said as she came out of her hiding spot. "But I do."**_

 _ **She took great joy in seeing Uther kneel before the throne, broken.**_

" _ **I am your daughter, after all. Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time."**_

 _ **And it wasn't like he didn't have his chance to tell her. She gave him the opportunity but he would never acknowledge her. He was ashamed of her and she was going to show him just what she was capable of.**_

* * *

" _ **If you must kill someone, kill me."**_

 _ **Oh how she would have done. Flick of her wrist and cracked his neck. Throwing him against the wall. Calling for one of the guards to give her their sword so she could run him through. The possibilities were endless. But she had to wait. Morgause said that she had to be patient.**_

" _ **You'll get your wish. But not yet. First I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are."**_

 _ **It was how she felt when she found out about her magic and even though Merlin had tried to help, it still wasn't enough. He was the one that thought they had kidnapped her. He was the one that ordered their deaths. Why couldn't she order the deaths of his people? What was the difference?**_

 _ **A voice in the back of her mind told her that she was no different from him by thinking those things but she ignored it. This was revenge and it tasted so sweet.**_

" _ **Do you really hate me so much?"**_

 _ **Morgana gave him a smirk. "You cannot begin to know how much I hate you."**_

* * *

Death and destruction clouded her vision and it took everything not to scream. She had to get out of Camelot. It wasn't safe for her to be there any more. She was going back to her old ways.

 _Revenge those that have wronged you. Always follow your heart. It will always direct you in the right way._ She heard her sister's voice.

She turned around and looked for some parchment. She quickly scribbled something on it and folded it up, placing Merlin on it. She looked down at her hands and saw the ring. The woman she was at the moment wasn't his wife, so she took it off and left it next to the note.

She grabbed a cloak from the wardrobe and took off. She was going to find them, not matter what it took.


	13. The New and Improved Isle

**The New and Improved Isle**

"Morgana?" Merlin said as he entered their chambers. He had not seen her all day, and nor had anyone else. He knew that she was probably upset about Mordred and so gave her some space to think over it.

"Morgana?" He repeated with more concern in his voice.

He went to leave the room when he noticed her ring on the table. He picked it up along with the note and sat down at the table. He unfolded the paper and stared at the contents of it.

* * *

And that was how Arthur and Gwen found him. Reading over the note for the thousandth time, twisting the ring round the top of his index finger.

"Merlin?" Gwen said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone." He whimpered.

Gwen turned to Arthur. Arthur held his hand up and mouthed "You're better at this stuff."

She glared at him and mouthed. "He is your friend."

"He is yours too." He mouthed back.

"I should have noticed." Merlin said. "I should have noticed that something was up. I have been so focused on Essetir and what Lot is doing that I have neglected her ... again. And now she has left me."

"She cannot be far. We can send patrols out to find her." Arthur offered.

He shook his head and got up. "I need to go and find her."

"You don't have to do it by yourself."

"I need to go and see Morgause." He pulled off his jacket and replaced it for his hunting one. He grabbed his belt and pulled it around his hips.

"Let us help." Gwen said.

Merlin walked over and pulled his sword out of the scabbard. "Just make sure none of our children get into trouble." He gave a short chuckle. "You know how they are like."

"Merlin are you sure that you should?" Gwen asked.

He put the sword in his belt and walked over to Morgana's vanity. He got a piece of string out and placed the ring on it before tying it around his neck.

"Everything will be fine. We will be back before you know it."

Merlin walked out the room and Gwen turned to her husband.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't ask me what." Gwen scolded. "Go after him and stop him."

"He will be fine." Arthur tried to reassure her.

* * *

Merlin hadn't stopped since he jumped onto his horse. He patted her and apologised when they had reached their destination.

"Sorry girl. I need to find out something and quickly."

She butted him affectionately and Merlin left her to graze as he went to find his answers.

He was devastated by Morgana's note and he wished that he had seen the signs. The fact that she left her wedding ring was enough to show that she had changed as much as she had wrote. She didn't believe that she was good enough to be his wife. Or she didn't believe that he was good enough to be her husband. He went over the night again. The night nobody spoke about.

Merlin stepped into the boat and tried to enjoy the rocking motion. Every time he had been on the Isle of the Blessed, nothing turned out how it should have done. He was the one to order for the castle on it to be restored to its original state but he hadn't seen it until now. He was scared that he wouldn't like what they had done.

When the boat stopped, Merlin stepped through one of the new arches that greeted the visitors. He stood amazed at how much detail they had put into it and was glad that he chose the right stonemasons. They were obviously skilled in their craft. He walked about in awe for a while, forgetting his task.

"So the great Emrys returns." Nimueh said.

"Don't flatter him." Moraguse spat. "After what he done and let happen, he doesn't deserve that name."

"Emrys is more than just a name. Didn't you learn Welsh or been to Powys? It means immortal."

Merlin was pretty sure he went pale.

"Immortal?" He asked.

Nimeuh turned to him. "Did you not know the meaning of your own name?"

"No, I was never told." Merlin didn't really know how to take it. He shook his head. It would be something he could dwell on later. He held his arms out. "Do you approve?"

"Whoever you hired did a very good job. It isn't exactly like how it was but I like the new little touches." Nimueh replied.

"Why are you here?" Morgause asked.

"To see you." Merlin said, turning to her. "Morgana … What did you do to her all those years ago?"

"What makes you think that I did something to her?"

"She left a note. She said that you had told her to follow her heart."

Morgause sighed. "Thanks to you poisoning her." She took some pleasure in seeing him wince at her words. "She was very weak. I saved her yes, but she was never going to be the same person that left. I tried to help her out but she was too far gone. I had to save her from the inside. I knew that she would ask what happened as soon as she woke up and I didn't want to tell her, so I moulded her memories. I wanted her to become the ultimate weapon against Camelot. I made it so she would avenge anyone that had wronged or hurt her."

Merlin dragged his hand down his face. "That's why she was only after me and Uther."

"After you?" Morgause threw her head back in laughter. "She wanted me to spare you. Now I know the reason she wanted to."

He turned to the exit and started to walk away.

"Oh come back Emrys." Morgause jested. "Don't leave us now. We have only just getting started."

"And I need to find my wife before she gets herself killed." He threw over his shoulder.

* * *

He should have allowed her to get to him but it was difficult. Merlin knew that Morgause was never happy about the union between him and her sister, but he would have thought that she would have got over it by now. Gorlois was 21. They had been married for 20 years.

Merlin tried to think of his next move but he knew that it wouldn't be easy. May he should have listened to Gwen when she asked if he should go. But he needed to find her. He needed to make sure that she was okay. He needed her to know that she wasn't alone in all this, that she didn't have to do it all by herself this time.

He stopped and dismounted before entering the clearing. He knew that she didn't like the dragons.

He waited for Kilgharrah to land and get himself comfortable before he spoke. "We are going to find Morgana, Aithusa and Custos."


	14. Girls

**Girls**

Gorlois walked up to the camp. Arthur had sent him out to recruit druids after what had happened with Mordred. He was with the same thought as his father. Mordred wasn't dead and they would see him again. It had helped to take his mind off everything else as well. This oncoming war had everyone on edge and fights were starting over the littlest of things.

"Watch it." A girl said, pushing him out the way slightly.

He stopped walking and watched her walk up. He turned and looked behind him before heading off again. He had no idea where she came from but it wasn't like he was taking up the whole of the path. He shook his head as he entered the camp.

* * *

"Gorlois Wyllt. Now the last time I saw you, you couldn't be higher than my knee."

"And I wouldn't like to say that I remember you." Gorlois said as the druid leader brought him into a hug.

"Your mother would remember me. Peder. Now what brings you so far from Camelot?" He said as he took his seat, gesturing Gorlois to take the one opposite.

Gorlois sat down before he spoke. "Some of the druids that are in Camelot have expressed an interest in fighting in this upcoming battle. My father and uncle believe it is a good idea. Magic helping to stop something that thinks that it is evil."

"I am sure there are some here that will help. Sadly there will be others that believe that the cause isn't enough. You must remember we druids are peaceful people."

"That's why those how don't wish to fight will be able to seek refuge in Camelot's walls. We are only offering the option to fight. If the goddess is good and we win, we want the victory to be for magic rather than Camelot."

"You are your father's boy, aren't you?"

Gorlois nodded. "I hope so. He has taught me so much."

Peder laughed before standing up. "Let's tell them shall we?"

* * *

Many of the clan had expressed an interest in fighting and the rest had taken up the offer of coming back to Camelot. Gorlois thought that it would be good to walk through the gates with this many people. He knew it would be a strain on their resources but then there were more people to help out.

"Grandfather, are you sure you are well enough to travel?"

"I am perfectly fine Anne. Stop worrying." Peder looked up and saw him. "Gorlois, over here." He waited for him to start walking over before he spoke again. "Let me introduce my granddaughter, Anne. She is like your mother, a great healer."

"Nice to meet you." He said, holding his hand out to her.

"Do you know how ill my grandfather is? You coming in here with ideas of fighting and moving to Camelot isn't going to help him get better."

Gorlois let his hand drop to his side. "I am sure Gilli can help with any ailments your grandfather has."

"Is that when we get to Camelot?" She said, turning away and walking off.

"Don't mind her. She believes the world is against her. The poor child is in constant fear that I am going to die. But if there is one thing that is certain, it doesn't matter if you are born into wealth or gain it, we are all going to end up in a hole in the ground and forgotten."

"If anything it wasn't long ago that I shared her fears. Gaius was the only father figure my father had and so became like a grandfather to us. He died only a few weeks back."

"I am sorry." Peder said.

"It's fine. As you say, it is the only thing that is certain for us all."

* * *

"I don't understand why you are acting this way." Gorlois said.

"And do you not know when to back off." Anne snapped at him.

"I am only trying to make conversation. It is a long way back to Camelot to spend in silence."

"Well I would prefer it if you stopped trying." She said, storming off ahead.

He had no idea why but Anne was slowly becoming the most beautiful thing that the goddess had made. Ever since Peder had introduced them, he had been trying to get to know her and impress her. It was still a working progress. She kept brushing him off.

He jogged a bit to get back in step with her. "Camelot is beautiful. It is not like any other castle."

"Are you still talking?" Anne asked. "Just because you are a Lords son and have had everything handed to you on a silver platter doesn't mean that you are the be all and end all."

"And yet until I was 4, my mother was one of the most hated people in the five kingdoms and my father was still regarded as a peasant until I was 6. I know that you have to work. I have been called the son of the peasant Lord and the black witch. I know I am not the be all and end all."

Anne's pace slowed for a bit before she picked up the pace. "Still doesn't mean I want to talk to you."

Gorlois slowed down and sighed. He started to kick up the forest floor until someone grabbed his arm.

"You can talk to me if you like. There is no point in trying to talk to _her_. I'm Elaine."

He tried to get his arm out of her grip but gave up and smiled at her.

"Would it be alright if I was left alone? Just one of my friends was lost on patrol recently and I haven't had the chance to think it over." He lied.

Elaine let go of his arm. "Oh sorry, just as you were badgering Anne I thought you wanted someone to talk to. You know where I am if you need me." She said with a wink at the end.

He sighed as she left him. He had to ask for help when he got back. He didn't want to be giving anyone the wrong impression.

* * *

"You called for me Uncle." Gorlois said as he entered the chambers.

"Sit down Gorlois."

He did as he was asked and waited for Arthur to speak. As soon as he was through the gates, a guard had run up to him and asked that he got and find his uncle as soon as possible. Gorlois had hoped that he could have had a wash and seen his parents before being sent out on the next mission but something in his uncle's face told him that something was up.

"It was something we all should have noticed." Arthur started. "Your mother … Morgana hasn't been herself for a while now. We don't know how or when it started but she took off a few days ago and left her wedding ring." He paused. "Your father found a note she left and has decided to go after her to try and bring her back."

Gorlois blinked a couple of times before responding. "So I am now head of the house."

Arthur nodded. "Obviously Gwen will help you keep everything running but as you are over the age of 18, you are your sibling's guardian for the moment. I know that you would want to go out and try and follow them but it's bad enough they have done it. We need as many people inside Camelot's walls, safe as possible. Understand?"

He nodded. "I won't go. You are right, I want to but I understand that I can't."

Arthur walked around the table and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine. They will come back."

Gorlois just hoped that he was right.


	15. Breaking

_I have almost finished writing this. So soon this story will be updated three times a week._

* * *

 **Breaking**

Mordred spat out a tooth as he hoped to clear the blood that had filled his mouth. It had been constant since the mind session. There was not a place where he didn't feel pain. He let his head fall to his chest and he closed his eyes. It was times like this when he tried to find relief in the break between hits, even though he knew that he was getting his instrument of torture. He tried to assess his injuries.

His leg was still infected and he could feel the pus ooze out of it as he sat on the chair. He tried to push himself more into it to try and get as much of it out as possible. It hurt, oh goddess it hurt like hell but Mordred knew that it would be better to get as much of it out as possible.

The next was his wrist. The shackles had rubbed them red raw, so much so they were stained with his blood. He wanted a chance to try and hit them against the wall to see if they would break. He would just like the relief of them off. He was too weak to run.

His torso was covered in cuts from both a knife and a whip. His back was just as bad as his front and Mordred was sure that there couldn't be much more flesh that they could cut.

He was glad that they had left his fingers alone. He knew how much they hurt when they were broken. Not personally but he had heard a man scream as his torturers hit them with stones. The crunching of them could be heard throughout the camp.

Mordred opened his eyes as he head was brought up by his hair.

"There is no rest for the wicked."

"Isn't there?" Mordred asked.

"Nope, Lot wants you broken and broken you will be." The guard said, showing him his yellow teeth.

"Bring it on."

That earnt him a punch to the face and Mordred knew that his eye would blacken. It wasn't the first time and he was sure that it would be the last in his stay.

The guard moved to his side. "I would keep your head up if I was you."

Mordred grunted as the whip hit is chest, it instantly breaking the skin.

* * *

The guard walked back to the table and was glad it was in the dark. He turned around and looked at his victim.

It wasn't like this was the first time he had to torture someone but this guy was different from all the others. He was stronger and would talk back when others would have stayed quiet to keep the level of pain down.

He watched as the blood ran down his chest and joined the rest on the chair and floor. He had never seen so much blood come out of one person. He knew that he must be close to breaking him. Not many people had got to this stage. He had to.

* * *

Mordred was thankful to roll back into his cell. It meant that it was over for now.

He had to keep strong. He has to for Arthur, Merlin and Morgana. He doesn't want to be that person again. He doesn't want to go back to hating them. He doesn't want to kill the king that had forgiven him. Arthur was a good man and a good king.

But he could feel himself slipping and he knew that it would be hard to get himself back. He was going to turn back into that person.

Mordred hated himself. He knew he wasn't going to survive this but whether it was from the torture or something else he didn't know.

He let the tears fall from his eyes. After everything they had built together, he was going to destroy it. He wanted to die in this cell. He didn't want to be sent back to Camelot. He didn't want to carry out his task. He had hoped that he could escape that destiny but they were difficult things. The new age of magic being free was Merlin and Morgana's destiny, just because they joined forces was the only way that it was completed.

He just hoped that he would find some peace and soon.

* * *

Lot looked up as the guard entered the room.

"How is our little friend doing? I heard his screams the other day."

He took him in. The sleeves of his tunic were blood stained as was her boots.

"The books of the Catha worked a treat. It will not be long before he will break."

"Good, good."

"I have never seen someone bleed so much. He is still strong but I can sense that his mind is weakening."

"The war is almost upon us. We need him back before we ride out. I need it to be done quicker."

The guard nodded before bowing and taking his leave.

Lot leant back in his chair. It was taking too long in his books but then he had no idea what sort of training he had. Because he must have had something to have lasted this long. They would usually be a gibbering mess by now.

The war was almost upon them. There had been a report which had said that the peasant lord and the black witch had left Camelot, which Lot believed was weird. He would have thought that they would have been by Arthur's side until the very end. But then it could be what Morgause did to her. He had put a lot of pressure on Camelot

It was fun watching Camelot squirm. His note and present had done the trick and now that he had Mordred in his grasp as well, he was the one that made the rules of the game. He was glad that he had taken the time to carefully plan every detail.

He was going to win this war. No matter what the cost.


	16. Demons

_Okay for you lucky people, I finished writing this story the other day so this has now been bumped up to being updated 3 times a week._

* * *

 **Demons**

Morgana trudge along the road. She had very little idea where it was taking her but she was following her heart. It had brought her back to Merlin once before, maybe it would bring her to the dragons and Mordred. Not that the path she was walking on would. She swears she was going west rather than east.

She felt like she was choking in Camelot and since she left she had felt a lot better. The upcoming war had caused her to panic. But then there was something that worried her. She felt the same way as she was in the hovel, so full of hate. Whatever Morgause did to her still had its effect and the past 20 odd years had been the calm before the storm.

She could feel all her demons come back and she hated that she could picture all their deaths. It made her want to wash her hands every time she thought of them. She held her hands out in front of her and swore she could see the blood on them. She wasn't proud about what she had done, not at all. She tried to reassure herself by saying that Merlin had killed but she believed his cause was more just. He killed for the world they had created. She had killed out of fear.

Morgana looked up. Over the hill she saw a small castle that had fallen into ruin. She sighed and started to cry when she realise where she was. She hadn't been back since her father had died and it made her heart ache. She ran most of the way to it.

* * *

She walked into the courtyard and closed her eyes. She could hear the horses come in as her father returned to her. She could hear the clashing of swords as he practiced. She could hear their laugher as he chased her around the yard.

Morgana opened her eyes and looked towards the big doors that used to look so inviting. One of them had fallen off its hinges and laid open for the people and elements. She pushed open the other door and started to walk down the halls.

Ivy had made the walls its home and she sighed as all the paintings her father had collected had either been taken or destroyed. It hurt her that someone would do something like that. She would have tried to repair them but she didn't feel like it. It would have hurt too much.

She carried on down the hall and soon ended up at her father's study. Morgana closed her eyes as she opened it up. She slowly opened them to see what had happened in there. The boar head that would have sat proudly on the wall was on the floor while his collection of knifes were spread out with it. She walked over and grabbed their scabbard and started the sheath them all. They would need a bit of work to get them back to their original condition but it was nothing that the blacksmith would not be able to fix, she believed.

She carried on through the house and only really stopping again when she entered her old room. She placed both her hand on the door to push it open.

Other than the thick lay of dust, her room had been left untouched. Everything was in the same place as she left it all those years ago. She walked over to the vanity and opened one of the boxes. She took out her mother's necklace and held it to her chest. She was so glad that it was still there. Her father had given it to her just before he left on his last battle. He said it was something for her to wear when she was older.

Morgana brought it to her neck and tied the ribbon. She didn't know her mother and it was nice to have something that was once hers. Her father had told her about her mother but never where she was or if she was dead. She had guessed that it was something he was going to tell her, if he hadn't died.

There were times where Morgana wondered whether Gorlois knew of her mother's adultery and just raised her because he was the better man. He was a very good man if he knew. Who would willingly bring up another man's child that your wife bore?

She sighed as she sat down on the bed. She was replaying the time Merlin and Gorlois found her kissing that visiting lord. She still didn't understand how she allowed it to happen. He had been charming but then he wasn't Merlin. She didn't even know his name.

She went to twist her ring around her finger but, when she found it missing, remembered that she had taken it off and left it with the note. Being in Tintagel had made everything seem so clear. She had to get Merlin to come and get her.

Morgana rushed back down the halls towards her father's study.

* * *

Merlin slid off Killgharrah after he had landed. It was the quickest way to get to Morgana after he got her note to come to Tintagel to pick her up.

"I am sure you have a lot to talk about." The dragon said to him, rising higher with each flap of his wings.

He walked through the courtyard and through the open door. It amazed him that this was where his wife had grown up. She would have run down these halls as a child. It saddened him that the first time he was seeing it was in ruin. The place looked like it had been ransacked. All Gorlois' hard work to make this place a home had been for nothing as the walls filled with ivy and mould.

There must be something that they could do. Camelot was becoming too overcrowded in the castle. Maybe this could be their estate. In truth, it did belong to Morgana whether she was Gorlois' child or not. He would have left it to her either way.

He made his way through each of the rooms in search of his wife and found her eventually on the roof, looking out towards the sea. Merlin had never seen it before. It looked beautiful.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placed his head on her shoulder and took in the view with her.


	17. The Boy

**The Boy**

Anne walked along the path. She felt so bad. Ever since her grandfather had introduced Gorlois to her, he had been the only thing on her mind. She had an idea of who he was but he confirmed it when he called himself the son of the Peasant Lord and the Black Witch. It was killing her inside. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to get to know him. For the hell of it, she would love to know how to make him smile. For a man so young, it seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But she couldn't because she didn't want to hurt him. Her grandfather had thought that the threat of war had caused her parents to move north but she knew the true reason. They had been kidnapped and she had been recruited by Lot. It was the main reason she didn't want to be in Camelot. She would be expected to spill their secrets. It would be easier if Gorlois hadn't come into her life.

Anne turned back to see Elaine holding onto his arm. She could have growled at the sight of it. Elaine always wanted the men that she wanted. She just believed that she was jealous because her grandfather was the head of the clan but this was really taking the mick. Every single boy had been taken by Elaine's beauty and gone with her. She only got bored with them and left them.

She doubted that it would have hurt so much if Gorlois hadn't put the effort in. She enjoyed that fact that he kept bothering her. She liked the fact that he was making an effort. It was something that she would have to bear in mind.

She watched as Elaine let go of Gorlois and slowed down. Anne smiled widely. He was a keeper if they could have a chance but there would never be the opportunity. He would find out that she was Lot's puppet and then he won't want to speak to her again.

* * *

"I'm guessing that they aren't here?" Her grandfather said as Gorlois entered the physician's chambers.

"No, they have been … giving a mission that needs to be completed. They will be back soon." Gorlois explained.

Anne could have sighed. He looked so sad and she knew what he had said wasn't true. Something had happened while he was away and he wished that he was there to stop it. His face was so easy to read.

"I am sure they will be." He replied.

Gilli walked into the room. "Gorlois, would you mind me borrowing Maldue for a bit? Just I could use a hand with everything."

Gorlois smiled at the man. "I am sure he would be happy to help."

* * *

Anne could tell that Maldue was Gorlois' brother the moment he walked through the door. They had the same face and dark hair. The only difference was that Maldue's eyes were blue while Gorlois were green.

"Maldue, do you mind stripping that willow for me please?"

Maldue gave Gilli a smile and a nod before going to do it.

Her grandfather leant over. "My, you are your father's boy aren't you? You look very similar to Gorlois."

Maldue looked up and gave him a smile.

"He is mute." Gilli explained.

The youngest Wyllt gave Gilli a sharp look.

"Okay he wants to speak but can't. Or so that is what Isobel tells us."

"Isobel?" Anne asked.

"His twin. She is the only one that can hear what he wants to say. Everyone else has tried to speak to him through telepathy but no one can get through. He may look like his father but he is definitely Morgana's boy."

Anne watched Maldue as he did his task.

* * *

Anne walked through the forest but all she wanted to do was turn back. It was easier to accept to helping Lot when he had had her parents at knife point. But she had fallen for Gorlois and she knew that it would be harder to give over the information that she was about to.

Tor was there waiting at the point that was said to her when they had heard that they were moving to Camelot.

"You are late."

"Sorry, getting out of the castle was harder than I thought."

Tor walked up to her and placed a hand round her throat. "I think that there should have been a milord in there somewhere."

"I'm sorry milord. I forget myself." Anne choked out.

"I trust no one followed you." He said as he let her go.

She shook her head as she held onto her throat.

"I trust you do have something to say."

"Morgana and Merlin are …" A snap of a twig stopped her from talking.

Tor drew his sword and pointed it into the darkness. "Show yourself."

* * *

Gorlois stood in his room and looked out the window. He wondered where his parents were and what made his mother run off. It was unlike her to just leave them on their own. It was unlike her to take off her wedding ring. But then it showed how much she had changed. She adored her family. His mother wouldn't have taken if off unless she had decided that she didn't deserve to wear it. She didn't even take it off after the night no one spoke about.

He saw someone disappear into the trees before he could get a good look at them. He quickly grabbed his cloak and followed them. If they have a traitor in Camelot, then it could be the end for them. He ran down the corridors and stairs to make sure he wasn't too far behind them.

As he followed them, he could tell that it was something that they didn't want to do. Their paced slowed down and he even had to hide behind a few trees as they looked back. They were being made to and Gorlois felt sorry for whoever it was.

It was a person he would never had expected.

"You are late." He heard Tor say as he leant against the rock he had found

"Sorry, getting out of the castle was harder than I thought." Anne replied to him.

Gorlois felt his heart sink. He was sure that there was a reason for her deception but it still hurt that she was helping Lot.

"I'm sorry milord. I forget myself." Anne choked out.

He wanted to peer over and have a look at what was happening but he was sure that he was strangling her. Gorlois had to leave he didn't want to hear what she was going to tell him but winced as the twig beneath him snapped.

He heard a sword being drawn. "Show yourself."

Gorlois waited for a few moments before two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him out of his hiding spot.

"Gorlois Wyllt, the bastard child."

Gorlois smiled up to him. "Lord Tor, the traitor to Camelot. Nice to meet you again. See you are still encouraging the young over to your cause."

"You make it seem that being a traitor to a kingdom that allows Peasant Lords and Queens to be a bad thing. I would like to remind you that your mother was once against Camelot."

"Just as you made being born out of wedlock a big deal. I will still inherit everything my parents own. I just came too early."

Tor started to laugh. "Oh you will be very useful. That will be all Anne. Whatever your information was isn't that important. I think we will have enough in this man."

Gorlois' eyes quickly flicked to Anne before he was pulled away, on to his second trip to Essetir.


	18. Broken

**Broken**

Gorlois was surprised when he wasn't taken to Lot straight away and was taken to a cell and tied to a chair. He pulled on the restrains to see how they would hold. He was impressed by how tight they were. He didn't know if he should be worried that he was taken straight here. He looked around and saw the floor was covered in blood. He could see that someone was in the chair opposite but couldn't work out who it was.

He knew that Arthur would go ballistic when he found out that he was gone. He promised not to go after his parents but then was taken by Lot better or worse.

Worse Gorlois decided after a while. He had been in this position before and this time it was even more dangerous. The things Lot could do with just a word that he would be hurt. Gorlois hated to think what would happen to him.

The man opposite raised his head. "Gorlois?" His hoarse voice said.

* * *

Mordred acknowledge the fact that the door had opened but he didn't have the strength to lift his head. Everything that had happened to him had caught up with him and he had nothing left to give. His mind was stronger than his body but even that was starting to fail him. He had to give it to Lot, he had done well to break him.

He waited to be told to lift his head but did it after he hadn't been told to.

"Gorlois?" His throat was so dry, he winced at the pain that the word left.

"Morderd? Oh my goddess, what have they done to you?"

Mordred closed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He could see that the young man didn't want to tell him. "Gorlois?"

"I followed someone who was giving information to Tor. I was found."

Mordred nodded but knew he couldn't see. "Okay. I have been tortured ever since I arrived." He had no idea why he was panting but decided that keeping his sentence short would be best.

"They are trying to break you."

"The Druid."

"Hey?" Gorlois said.

"Becoming the Druid again."

Mordred could see the look that Gorlois was giving him. He didn't understand what he was on about.

"The Druid? What do you mean?"

The door opened and the light that poured through made Mordred's eyes hurt so much he closed his eyes and turned away.

* * *

Gorlois' eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he took the opportunity to see what Lot had done to Mordred. He saw that he had closed his eyes and turned away from the light. It must have hurt him as much as talking did. His eyes came to all the whip marks and cuts along his abdomen. Gorlois couldn't even start to believe how much pain he must be in.

The guard that stood at the door laughed before standing next to him. "Like my handy work. It has been so much fun, hasn't it Mordred?"

Gorlois watched as Mordred's chest started to increase the rate that it was rising and falling at.

"Oh my, he has finally learnt. He has a bit of mouth on him you see. It was difficult to get anything done when he was talking most of the time."

He went over to the table before walking back to the door. "Won't be a tick."

Gorlois lent over. "Please stay strong Mordred. I know that you are probably very close to letting them have their own way but please don't. For me, for mother, for Camelot."

Mordred slowly opened his eyes. "It's not that simple."

He opened his mouth to reply when the guard came back in, leather gloves on. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Please stop. Stop. I will do anything. Please just stop. Just don't hurt him." Mordred sobbed.

The guard let go of Gorlois' throat and he gasped as he tried to get his lungs full of air again. Slowly to spots cleared from his vision and he saw the state that Mordred was in. He was full on crying, leant so far forward in the seat that he could see the strain put on his shoulders.

The guard opened the door. "Tell Lot his puppet is asking for his instructions."

One of the guards on the door walked away.

* * *

Gorlois was on his knees in the council room.

"If I knew that all I need was you, I would have tried to kidnap you ages ago. He was very strong of mind."

Gorlois took in Mordred's blank expression but still could see the tear tracks that ran from the corner of his eyes to his chin.

"But that doesn't matter now. He is now mine."

He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for the friend he had lost. He knew that Mordred would never be the same person again.

Lot grabbed his face. "Now what to do with you?"

Gorlois tried to stare him out but ended up blinking first.

"There are a number of places you could go. You could do down into the dungeons but last time you were here you got out of them so easily. You could go with those infuriating dragons but then you would plot to escape and their escape would be made easier with you there. Tor, do we have any more of those shackles?"

"Yes milord."

"That's what will happen. You will be chained and expected to follow our every command. You can be your father's son for sure. Wait on me Peasant Lord."

Gorlois spat in his face. "Do not call me or my father that. He may come from a peasant background but he is more of a lord than you would ever be. At least he cares for his people."

He spun around and hit the floor as Lot hit him. He was pulled up by his hair.

"If you want to make it out of this war alive, I would recommend that you don't do that again and start acting like the peasant you should be." Lot let go of his hair and walked over him as he left the council chamber.


	19. Dragons Are Still Alive

_Returning to Merlin and Morgana._

* * *

 **Dragons Are Still Alive**

"We will find them." Merlin said after a while.

Morgana sighed back into in embrace. "Will we?"

"Wherever they are being held, we will find it. Even if that means going to Essetir ourselves."

"That would be too dangerous, especially now."

"Who cares? Lot isn't playing the game properly so why should we."

She gave a small laugh. "Because we are the good guys."

Merlin kissed her neck. "What happened, Morgana? Why did you leave?"

"I felt the same way as I did when I returned to Camelot after … after a year with Morgause. I felt so full of hate and … I could picture every single way that I could kill you all. It started out by being just Lot but then it faces merged to Arthur and then Gwen joined the images and then you. I felt trapped. I had no idea what to do."

He turned her around to look at her. "I wish I could understand what it must have felt. I wish that I could turn back time to make sure it didn't happen but we … we can get through this, together." He reached up to his neck. "I think you are missing something."

Morgana watched as he untied the string and took her wedding ring off it. "I do think that I am."

Merlin placed it back to its original position and kissed it.

* * *

"Do you remember how it was?" Merlin asked as they walked back through the corridors, hand in hand.

"Vaguely. Why?"

"We will have to rebuild it up."

"Could we?"

Merlin turned to look at Morgana.

"By right, it would be your estate. Gorlois would have left it to you as he believed that you were his child or at least made the world think that you were his child. This should be our estate. Camelot is a bit crowded and it is in distance that we can go back and forth between it. It will be a chance to have some time to ourselves after the war. Maldue and Isobel will both be adults by the time it is done so they can live with us if they want or stay in Camelot or go wherever they want."

"I love you, you know that right?"

He smiled at her. "Well I would hope so. We have been married nearly 20 years."

"Really? I suppose Gorlois is 21 now."

Merlin put his arm around Morgana's shoulders. "Time flies doesn't it?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't have wanted to spend it without you."

"I wouldn't have wanted to spend it without you too. I was to blinded by my destiny to see what I really needed."

"What about Freya?"

"What does Freya have to do about this?"

Morgana smiled. "I have been thinking why you had a short romance with her. She was like me. Scared of herself and the power she had. You were bounded to fall for her because she was a lower class version of me, in a sense."

Merlin blinked a couple of times before looking back down the hall. "Never thought about it like that before."

"That is what I am here for." She said, bring her arms around his middle.

* * *

"Home?" Merlin asked.

"I thought this was going to be our home."

"Okay then, Camelot?"

"Led the way dear Sir." Morgana said.

"Dear Sir, milady. I am a Lord."

"Well then, led the way _my_ lord."

Merlin cleared his throat before holding his arm out for her to take.

"My, my Merlin, did that get you all hot under the collar?"

"Not at all. Just something we will have to do from now on."

* * *

They had no idea what they chatted about but it was the first time since they had got together that they had really had time to themselves. The last time was probably the night Gorlois was conceived and even then it wasn't the best time. They had missed the times that they could just chat about everything and nothing at the same time. It felt like the days that they spent in their youth, when they didn't have a care in the world.

Merlin was reminded about how intellectual Morgana was, which made her even more beautiful than she already was. Morgana was reminded about how thoughtful Merlin was, which added to his character.

It was like they were rediscovering each other again and it felt right. They had known each other for years but there were still things that surprised them. The children had helped their carefree attitude and they were glad that it was back. They talked about the times were they took stupid risks without thinking them through properly. There was a slight part of them that wished that they could go back to those times.

The skies darkened over and opened up. Merlin and Morgana started to run as the rain fell down heavy upon them. They laughed as they ran, getting soaked through. Merlin pulled Morgana's hand as he spotted a cave.

They stood in the mouth of the cave for a few moments. Merlin tucked a piece of stray hair from Morgana's face and she rose up to kiss him. It was like something had been relit between them.

Merlin held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's go further in. We will be more sheltered from the elements then."

Morgana took his hand and allowed him to take them through the cave. She felt his magic flow through him as he lit up the cave.

"Merlin please tell me that I am not dreaming."

"I was hoping to ask you the same thing."

They walked closer and touched to objects in front of them.

"Are they okay?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded his head. "Yes, they should be fine anyway but I can feel this one."

As he looked at each of them, he could tell Morgana the name that he would call them all. They weren't dead. They weren't the last. Killgharrah was never the last as he was. The dragons were still alive.


	20. Sure You're Not the Girl's Petticoat?

**Are You Sure You're Not the Girl's Petticoat?**

"Sire?"

Arthur looked up from the report he was reading and looked at the guard.

"Lynette has just informed me that she cannot find Gorlois anywhere. She said that Gorlois had mentioned what had happened and even promised to her that he wouldn't leave."

"So where is he?"

The guard shrugged. "We had a look in his room but even Lynette said that he hadn't taken anything. I worry that he has been kidnapped. His sword is still there but his cloak is not. Everything about it seems weird."

Arthur didn't know what to do.

"Thank you for informing me. I will take it from here."

He waited for the guard to leave before he placed his head on the desk. The Wyllts had caused him nothing but grief. But he understood where the guard was coming from by the fact that Gorlois' disappearance was weird. He would have taken his sword if he had left to find his parents. He knew better than to walk around the forest unguarded.

"Arthur?"

He raised his head to see Gwen standing in front of the table with a worried look on his face.

"Gorlois is missing."

* * *

Arthur sat in Gorlois' room and tried to think why he left or where he had gone. The weirdest part was the fact that his sword was still there. He had promised that he wouldn't go after them. He wouldn't break that promise.

He got up out of his seat and walked over to the window.

"Any clue, Uncle?"

Arthur leant on the window frame.

"I wish I knew Lynette. I really do. I swear if Lot isn't the death of me then your family is."

Lynette gave a small chuckle. "What do you want me to do?"

"Try and keep Isobel and Maldue out of trouble. I cannot be losing them as well. Your mother will never forgive me if all of you went missing. Gwen and Clarine have said that they will help you."

"Mother isn't going to be happy when she finds out."

Arthur looked out the window to see a cloaked figure leave the forest. "No, no she isn't."

* * *

Arthur sighs heavily as he sat in his chambers. His guards hadn't seen the hooded figure he had and it had worried him that there might be a traitor in Camelot. But he couldn't go around accusing people. They were at war and it would look bad if he was making an enemy of his own people.

Morgana's disappearance and the state it left Merlin in worried him. They all hadn't noticed that she wasn't herself any more and he wondered how long it had been going on for. Whatever Morgause had done to her must have been powerful for it to still have its effects now.

Merlin had always been a jabbering idiot but he seemed so lost without her. Arthur did start to wonder when they became so dependent on each other but he suppose it was his fault. When he had banish Merlin all those years ago, they had started to become depend on each other because they were in the same situation.

It worried him to where they both could be. Part of him hoped that they had found each other and were on their way back but he knew to expect the worse and that was that they were wondering about, Morgana trying to find out what she wanted and Merlin trying to find her, them getting lost and not being able to find their way back. Arthur even pictured that they had both been captured by Lot and were going to be used against Camelot.

And then Gorlois had to go and disappear. After the hoodie figure, Arthur could understand why Gorlois wanted the room he had. He could see everyone that was coming and going from Camelot. Arthur had no idea where he could be and prayed to every god and goddess out there that he wasn't with Lot. He hoped he was anywhere but in Essetir.

"Knock knock."

Arthur looked at the door to see Gwaine standing there.

"Don't look so worried princess." He said taking a seat.

"I cannot help but worry."

"They will turn up. I think you forget how resilient the Wyllt family is. You see. A few days' time they will all walk through those gates and you will look stupid for worrying so much."

Arthur sat back slightly. "I am glad one of us can take such a carefree attitude. We are at war."

"As everyone keeps reminding me. The tavern is the worse. Apparently we cannot fight well drunk. I keep telling her that even if Lot set off now, he wouldn't be outside our gates for three days. Then the old crow says what happens if they left three days ago and refuses to serve me."

Arthur chuckled at that.

Gwaine smiled. "That's the ticket. Now no more doom and gloom. We only want positivity. Like Lot saying that he was wrong and doesn't want war."

"I think you are more likely to give up ale than he is to stop this war."

Gwaine got up out of his seat. "Remember what I said. No more doom and gloom we have to remain positive."

Arthur shook his head as Gwaine left.

* * *

Gwaine wasn't going to tell Arthur but he shared his fears about what could have happened to the oldest members of the Wyllt family. They may be resilient but they weren't invincible. If Lot had all three, they were in big trouble. They would be used to break each other and with their power as well. Gwaine could not imagine the destruction they could cause.

He wanted to go out and look for them but he knew where his place was. Merlin would want him by Arthur's side so there was someone to tell the King when he was being an idiot.

He would do anything for Merlin to be back now. He was his only friend and he needed him.


	21. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

Mordred stood as still has he could, staring at the wall in front of him. Part of him was still there. Part of him wanted not to be like this. But they couldn't hurt Gorlois and it had unlocked something inside him. Something he had buried a long time ago.

"Now what to do with you?" Lot said.

The images of Gorlois being beaten and strangled came to the front of his mind and it took most of Mordred's strength not to cry again. He hadn't cried so much for so very long.

"Well now little puppet." The King said, moving into his eye line. "Time for you to pop off home. Try and find out something of use. We need to know all of Camelot's secrets and Arthur seems to trust you. Probably more now the Peasant Lord and Black Witch aren't around. Now be a good little boy and run along."

Mordred gave him a short bow before he moved to the door.

"Don't worry Tor will make sure you get home safe. Maybe you should change out of those clothes first."

He looked down at what he was wearing. His tunic was in shreds and every line from his torture was on show. He didn't have to see his trousers to know that they were bloodstained. They were crispy and difficult to walk in.

"That would probably be best milord." He replied.

"Tor will find you something to wear. Kanelinques, we have many matters to discuss."

Tor pushed him out of the door.

* * *

Mordred tried not to react as Gorlois carried the clothes in and rested them on the bed. Tor hit the back of Gorlois' thigh with a cane that he was sure wasn't there earlier.

"Do you expect that he will change himself? Dress him peasant."

Gorlois walked up to him and peeled off what was left of his tunic and pulled down his trousers. Mordred wanted to protest but the words got lost in the back of his throat. It was wrong for this to happen. He half expected Tor to tell him to kiss his feet by the end of it. He stepped out of the trousers and tried to help Gorlois out as much as possible.

 _How the mighty have fallen._ Mordred thought. If this was a sign of things to come then he started to worry. At this rate it looked as though Lot had the upper hand and he feared for Camelot and the magical community. If Lot won, there would be another purge for sure and he was sure that the losses would be worse the second time around.

Gorlois held out the jacket and Mordred turned so he could place it on. His muscle still ached for the positions he was left in and it hurt for his the get it on.

"Time to go back to Camelot." Tor said after the jacket was on.

* * *

" _Mordred?_ " Maldue said as they watched the figure walk up to the castle.

"Where?" Isobel said, turning to look out the window.

" _I don't think he is the same man that left."_

"Uncle!" She shouted down the halls. "Mordred is back!"

Maldue sighed. He wanted to tell her what he saw but even then he doesn't think that his twin would believe him enough to warn everyone else. He tried to write it down as well but there was some force that was stopping him from telling everyone. The Mordred that returned wasn't going to be the same man. The Druid was with them and that man was lost forever.

* * *

"We found the bodies. We feared the worse." Arthur said as they held a round table meeting. It wasn't necessary to have the whole council to hear what he had to say. He was still on edge about the hooded figure and that fact that there could be a traitor. The less people he had around him the better.

"I was found by the druids. I had sustained injuries but when they got to me the rest of the patrol was dead. My injuries were life threatening. That is why it has taken me so long to return to you."

It sounded wrong to Arthur. It sounded too practised. It sounded like he had just read it off some parchment.

"We are all glad that you are home, safe and where you should be."

* * *

"Please say that you think the same way as I do." Arthur said when they entered their chambers.

"I don't believe a word he said as well. It seemed wrong." Gwen confirmed.

"He wouldn't have been stood how he was if he had been total healed like he said. I would wish that he went to Gilli."

"You think he was with Lot."

They turned as the door rattled.

"Milord, Milady, is everything okay?" The servant said through the door.

Gwen messed up Arthur's hair as he passed her. He stopped and kissed her before walking to the door and opening it.

"Yes everything is fine. We wish not to be disturbed for a while."

The servant looked very red faced and mumbled an apology before Arthur shut and locked the door again.

"Sometimes I am grateful for the silencing spell on our chambers then other times I am not, like that."

Gwen smiled at him. She knew that he would say that but when Merlin mentioned it, it was a good idea. They could have conversations in there and they would stay in the room, no one on the outside could hear.

"I think it is a good thing. Where else could we speak freely?"

Arthur sat down on the bed and sighed loudly.

"Tell me what you are thinking?"

"We have so much at stake going into this war. We have so much more to think about. Our own children will be fighting at our side. Morgana running off didn't help and there is part of me that wished that I could have persuaded Merlin not to go but then he would just be moping about. It doesn't partially matter that they are gone but I wish that they were here.

"And now Gorlois is missing and I am going to have to be the one to tell Morgana when they come back. She is going to demand that we send out all the spare men we have to look for him and I am going to have to tell her that we can't. I wish I knew where he was. There is this big part of me that thinks that he is with Lot.

"Mordred is back and I probably should be celebrating that he is back but I feel like something else has been put on my shoulders. Everyone is on edge because we have no idea when Lot is going to leave Essetir and whether he is going to march straight for Camelot or wanting to take it somewhere else. We have no one in their camp while I believe that they have someone in ours."

Gwen sat down next to him. "We have a traitor."

"We might have two now. I saw a hooded figure leave the forest when I was in Gorlois room to try and figure out where he had gone. None of the guards had seen them so I have no idea who it could be. I feel so lost."

"Arthur you should keep these things bottled up."

"My father did and he managed to cope."

"Your father took his grief out on a whole community. You don't have to cope on your own. You have me."

Arthur turned to her and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of it. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."


	22. Eggs and Soldiers

_Sorry that this is a little late. I wasn't allowed on the laptop on Thursday because I had to help get the house ready for Christmas._

 _Will be still updating tomorrow though._

* * *

 **Eggs and Soldiers**

"What are they doing here?" Merlin was worried about the panic in his voice.

"I don't know."

"Killgharrah though he was the last. The dragons are so far from being extinct."

"I can guess that."

"And then there is only me."

Morgana took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "But it isn't just you. Gorlois will inherit your power and then his son will and his son and it will go down the line."

"But it is only one dragonlord for all these dragons."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"And who says that Gorlois will have a son."

"Merlin please think straight."

He shook his head. "I wish we had something to carry them back in.

"Now that's better."

There were ten perfect dragon's eggs in front of them. Most of them were different shades of blue. There was one yellow one and a red one.

"I could just name them all now."

Morgana turned him and pushed him into a crack in the wall.

"What is .." Merlin started but he was stopped by Morgana kissing him, rather passionately. It was something he got lost in until he realised what was happening.

A number of soldiers had entered the cave and was walking up to the eggs. He turned slightly and hid of them that were in the shadows more.

"He will be happy." One of them said.

"I don't understand why he wants them. It isn't like he can hatch them. We need a dragonlord for that and the only known one is the Peasant Lord."

"It is the power of having them. It is a shame that they cannot be destroyed. They are magic."

"That is probably the reason why they cannot be destroyed."

"But then they can cause destruction. Did you not hear what Lord Kanelinques says about what happened when the Great Dragon was released. The hell it caused."

"Well when we have two live ones as well, what is the point of having the eggs?"

Merlin placed his arm out as Morgana moved to do something to one of them. "Not worth it." He whispered in her ear.

"It will make me feel better." She whispered back

"Lot can be yours if you like."

"I have many ideas of how to kill him."

The guard spoke again. "Well what happens if the Peasant Lord finds them? They would have their assets back. The Great Dragon is too old to partake in this battle."

"But won't these be too young."

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Boss how many did you say there was?" Another guard said coming up to them.

"One report said that there were 10."

"Boss, we only have 8."

The leader grabbed the guard and pinned him against the wall, not too far from where Merlin and Morgana were.

"I cannot fail him again. I have my life because of this war. If I slip up again I won't be alive. Look again. I need them all. I need to succeed."

"But Boss …"

"Look again!" He shouted and let him go.

Merlin and Morgana tried to move more into the gap as they brought torches to look.

"The report could have been wrong boss. Or someone may have found them."

"If someone had found them, why would they have taken two rather than all of them?"

"Boss, we have a cart to take them back in. They may only have their hands, they are quiet big. I doubt they would be able to take many."

The leader shouted and threw the torch against the wall. "I guess eight is better than none. You can tell him that when we arrive. You can get the blame for this."

Morgana sighed against his chest as the soldiers left.

"That was too close."

Merlin chuckled. "I love the situations we somehow get ourselves into."

She hit his chest lightly. "It is not funny."

"And I thought you were going to kiss be out of excitement of our find."

"Well I am glad you managed to hide two."

They managed to get out of their hiding place and Merlin uncovered the two eggs and picked them up. He handed one to Morgana.

"Some excitement when we get home."

Morgana smiled at him and cradled the eggs against her chest.

* * *

Other than the weather, they trip back was uneventful. One day they spent trudging along in the rain, praying that it would stop. Morgana walked through the gates with Merlin's jacket wrapped around her shoulders. They were both soaked through and glad for shelter and a warm meal.

They had, had the time to sort out everything. They had talked the whole way and Merlin could understand why she thought she had to leave. He also understood that she could turn that way again as they got closer to the battle or even during it. A part of him didn't want to stop her. If she wanted to take the whole of the Essetirian army out with one spell, then she was welcome to.

"Mother, Father." Isobel shouted as she ran down the stairs out of the castle.

Lynette and Maldue were right behind her. Isobel jumped into her father's empty arm and he spun her around slightly.

"How is my little dragon?" He asked.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Uncle Arthur has been very worried about you."

Merlin laughed. "I don't think you were meant to mention that."

"He was moping around a lot. I think you should go and see him."

Merlin let her go and allowed his oldest daughter to give him a hug. He gave her the egg he was holding.

"Look after it. Take your mother's one as well. We need to quickly change before we go and see Arthur."

Lynette nodded and took it. "So there is more."

"That is what we need to speak to Arthur about."

"Wait where is Gorlois?" Morgana asked.

Lynette dragged her hand through her hair, picking up her mother's habit when she was nervous. "I would ask Uncle that. He will explain it better than us."


	23. Peace

**Peace**

"I am sure you will be worrying over nothing." Merlin said as he threw the clean tunic over his head.

"Then why did Lynette say that Arthur would explain it better than them."

"Don't worry yourself." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please we can cross that bridge when we get there."

Morgana sighed heavily. "I cannot help but expect the worst."

"I am not telling you not to think that way. But we will deal with whatever has happened when Arthur has told us. There is no point in thinking in what ifs."

She nodded to him before walking out the room. Merlin knew that it must be bad but he wanted to remain hopeful. Nothing else could go wrong now, could it?

* * *

It was just them, Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine and Leon. They were in one of the chambers deep beneath the castle.

"We believe we have a traitor." Arthur explained when he saw their confused faces. "We are trying to keep as much a secret as possible."

"So a lot has happened since we left."

"Gorlois brought back another camp of druids. Most of them are up to fighting. Peder was the leader and would like to meet you went you have a free moment. And Mordred showed up a day or so ago. If we didn't already have a traitor inside Camelot's walls, I think we definitely do now. He said he was with the druids but I have my suspicions."

Merlin ran his hand over his beard. "I am guessing that we cannot go for peace talks."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hear me out. We found out when we were coming back from Tintagel that Lot has Aithusa and Custos. But not only that they have been on our lands. We found a cave with ten eggs in and they only took eight because I hid two of them. Lot cannot do anything with the eggs but it proves that the camp that Gorlois and I found three years ago died because of that egg."

"What does this have to do with peace talks?" Leon asked.

"We need the dragons. They are what will help us win the war if we seem to be struggling on just manpower. It won't be peace talks, it will be a way that we can get into Essetir to free them."

"What about Killgharrah? Won't he fight?" Gwaine said.

"I doubt it." Morgana said. "Would he?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Aithusa and Custos definitely would. I wouldn't want to rely on Killgharrah. He will find some way to mess it up."

"The only thing is what happens if you fail?" Arthur asked

"Lot will probably march as soon as he realises that we aren't there for peace talks. He seems to have this whole thing calculated. We have to do something that we hope that he hasn't planned for. He would expect us all to stay in Camelot. Peace talks will throw him."

"You would have to meet us on the battlefield."

"We will be there."

Arthur leant against the wall. "I have sent a letter to your mother to ask if she would come back to Camelot. Well I sent it when you two decided to run off. She has replied and will be with us within this week. Annis has spared some of her men to us. I was always going to ask her to come back to keep an eye on the children, more so after Gaius died."

"I feel like there should be more." Morgana said.

They patiently wait for him to find his words.

"I didn't know how long you two would be and Lynette has only been 16 for a few months now. It wasn't fair to put that sort of pressure on her."

"Arthur where is Gorlois?"

Merlin really felt like he was missing something as every occupant in the room found the floor extremely interesting.

"Umm … He disappeared. We … I have a suspicion that he has been kidnapped."

"What?!"

* * *

Morgana walked down the corridor, trying to keep herself calm. She had expected the worst but that was worse than she thought. If he had been kidnapped then he was probably in Essetir as she stood in Camelot.

Merlin had been equally as shocked and was taking it in his way. But she needed to speak to someone. As Peder was here, she might as well go and speak with him. She remembered how they had talked after her dream of her death. He had really calmed her down after that and she hoped that he was still filled with his wisdom and comfort.

* * *

"Peder." Morgana said as she entered the physician's chambers. "I trust Gilli and Maldue are taking good care of you."

Maldue turned and gave his mother a smile.

"He is a very talented boy isn't he? I guess his magical talents must lie in healing like yours does."

"His magic talent would be the same as his sisters. They haven't had a chance to really experiment. If their magic was more instinctual then they may know but Maldue can't speak so they cannot do spells easily."

"Gilli called him mute."

Morgana shook her head. "I can assure you he isn't mute. He wants to but there is just something stopping him. Isn't that right Maldue?"

Maldue nodded.

"I don't think that it is Maldue that you came to speak to me about."

"Gorlois is missing."

"It would seem that way."

"It isn't like it is his first time as well."

"He is a grown man now. I am sure he can look after himself."

"We are at war. It is a dangerous time to go missing."

"My daughter and son-in-law went missing. I haven't told Anne. I said that they had decided to leave because they believed it was too dangerous."

"Wouldn't they have taken her with them if they had?"

Peder started to laugh but it turned into a cough. "She looks after me. She would never leave me."

"Grandfather?"

Morgana turned to see a young girl, no older than 20 years, standing at the door. Her hair was a light brown and fell just below her shoulders. She was small build and little too skinny for Morgana's liking but then she suspected that it was because she had spent her life as a druid. She wasn't very tall either, she could only come up to Morgana's shoulder.

"Anne, this is Morgana."

"I guessed you were back. I saw Emrys in the corridor. It is nice to finally meet you. Grandfather has nothing but praise for you."

"Come on now, don't embarrass me."

"Most people we pass still call her the black witch. It must be nice to have some friends."

Morgana noticed that Maldue winced at the use of her old name. They had never heard it before. It had been banned from the castle. She wondered where he could have heard it.


	24. Little Talks

**Little Talks**

Merlin walked down the halls towards Lynette's chambers. She had a right to know what was happening. It scared him when Gorlois turned 20 but he could never imagine his little girl being 16. They had all grown up so quickly, to Merlin in a blink of an eye. It was crazy how the last few years had flown.

He stopped walking as a girl ran up to him.

"I am so sorry Emrys. Please forgive me. I didn't want to. Please believe me when I say that."

Merlin placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I don't understand. What are your apologising for? We have only just met."

"It was my fault. Lot … Lot had recruited me. He had heard that Camelot was … conscripting druids for this cause and he came. He knew that we were friends of Morgana. They wanted to know things and when Gorlois came to us, I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to betray you. I thought I could. Lot has my parents and if I don't get what they want they will be harmed. Grandfather believes that they left because they wanted no part in the war.

"There were many things that I doubt they would even be able to factor in. The biggest one for me was that I fell for someone that I should have and I am sure that he is being hurt because of it. Your son is a very inquisitive man. And that is what has got him into trouble. Tor took him after he had followed me. You need to save him and my parents. I know of your plans to ride to Essetir and I won't be telling Tor about them. I have been trying to tell them very little. I am not on their side, Emrys, I am on yours."

Merlin blinked a few times as he processed what she said. He opened his mouth but she was already halfway down the corridor.

He sighed heavily. She must have been the hooded figure that Arthur had seen. It was nice to know that she didn't actually want to do it but Merlin could understand her reasons for wanting to. He would have done anything to make sure that his mother was safe.

He just had to think how he was going to tell Morgana.

* * *

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"No."

Morgana turned to him. "No?"

"Anne came up to me apologising for something. She told me that Lot has her parents and she is forced to gain information about Camelot because of it. Gorlois followed her and Tor found him and he is now in Essetir. She has asked that we save him and her parents."

"Gorlois is in Essetir."

Merlin nodded his head.

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Camelot has too many ears. Anne could be only one of many that he had forced to spill our secrets."

"Mordred? You believe that he is a spy as well."

"It wouldn't surprise me. It seems like everything is going backwards. I feel as though we are going back to over 20 years ago. When we were fighting for the same goal but on opposite sides. Everything feels wrong and I don't know how to make it right."

"I shouldn't but I feel the same way as you do. We live in a new world but I cannot help but feel like we are still living in the old."

"This war is the decider."

"The decider between what?"

"Between a golden age of Albion and a second purge."

* * *

The council chamber was full as Merlin and Morgana walked in. They looked at each other before walking up to stand in front of Lot.

"You are stupid." Lot said.

"Is it stupid to think that peace might be still on the cards?"

The Essetrian King laughed and soon the whole council room was filled with it.

"Peace now? When we are so close to meeting on the battlefield? No tell me why Arthur has sent you into the lion's den? Or should I say dragon's den?"

Merlin raised his head higher. Lot has slipped up by saying that but he could already hear his dragons calling out for him to help. He noticed that Morgana had understood his words and he slipped his hand into her and gave it a squeeze.

"Peace as I have already said. I am sure that you are of the same opinion as us. Why waste good men on something that I am sure we can sort out between ourselves?"

Lot leant forward in his chair and tapped his goblet against the arm. Merlin squeezed Morgana's hand tighter as Gorlois hobbled over to pour wine into the empty goblet.

"That is the thing isn't it? We have never been of the same opinion. You are in my kingdom. I could put you both to the axe. I had always wondered what your heads would look on a pike. Hey I will even allow you to choose where it goes."

Gorlois made his hand slip and poured most of the jug of wine over him. He knew that it wasn't wise but he'd had enough of him constantly insulting his parents.

Lot jumped up and backhanded Gorlois, leading to him falling onto the floor due to the pure force of it.

"Get him out of here. I will deal with him later."

To answer Merlin's question, no peace wasn't still on the cards. He may have promised Morgana that she could kill Lot but he knew that he couldn't allow her to do it now. They had to get out of the council chamber and they had to get to the dragons.

He knew that they couldn't get Gorlois out. He would be heavily guarded now and probably with Lot. It pained him to see his son in that condition and if he felt like that, he worried about what Morgana was feeling.

Merlin was glad that he still had Morgana's hand in his and he spun and pulled her. He opened the council door with magic and ran through it, pulling Morgana with him. They had to get out of their as soon as possible.


	25. The Monster

**The Monster**

Merlin pulled Morgana down the halls. They had to get out of there. He could hear his dragons calling for help but it was too risky. He was sure that they had already done enough for Lot to call his soldiers to arms and they would be close on their tail as they left.

He stopped as she pulled her hand out of his grip. He turned to see her running down a different corridor.

"Morgana, we need to get out of here." He shouted after her.

He sighed heavily as he followed her.

"Morgana come on."

"We have to save them." She said robotically.

Merlin turned her to him. "This isn't you Morgana. We cannot get them."

Morgana roughly pushed him off her and carried on her way down the corridor. She couldn't think straight. Lot's treatment of Gorlois had awakened something in her and all she could see was red. She had already thought of five different way that she would have Lot begging for his life before she took it from him. She had to get the dragons out of there. She had to save someone.

Two guards stood in her path but were dealt with quickly as they slide down the stone walls.

"Please Morgana, let's get out of here."

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder and quickly found himself pinned to the wall, his wife arm across his throat.

"You can go. You can get out of here. I am not leaving till I save at least one of them. Goddess forbid I wish that I could rip Lot's heart out of his chest so you better be grateful that I am going to get your dragons instead of turning around and getting our son."

He raised his arms to try and release her arm slightly but he forgot how strong she actually was.

"Morgana." He managed to choke out.

She walked backwards until she hit the wall behind her. Her eyes locked with Merlin's as he slide down the wall, panting heavily.

"Merlin, I'm …"

He stood up. "Let's go and get our dragons."

He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it and started to pull him.

"They will probably be down in the dungeons. Come on, I know where they are."

* * *

Merlin tried not to gag at the smell that hit him as they went down, deeper into the castle. It was just as bad as the smell of the patrol but had damp and mould mixed in as well. He wrinkled his nose at it and wished that he still wore his neckerchief.

Morgana stopped suddenly and looked left then right. "I have no idea from here."

"Good thing I can use my power." He pulled on her hand to their left. "Come on, this way."

They carried on with their initial speed, not wanting to slow down for anything. Lot would have found his dead guards by now and would be starting to horse up. Why did everything always go pear-shaped for them?

"Emrys?" They heard as they ran passed a cell.

Morgana pulled on Merlin's hand as he stopped. "Come on."

"Emrys? Please say that is you."

"Anne doesn't want to be on their side. Let's allow her to be free from them."

Merlin let go of her hand has he ran back to the cell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Peace talks." He said as he inspected the lock. "As you can see they haven't gone well. Your Anne's parents? Peder's daughter and son-in-law?"

Morgana had now joined his side.

"Morgana, it is good to see you again." The woman said.

She laughed. "Of course, you had to be her mother, didn't you? Luna, it is great to see you again." She turned to Merlin. "There is a reason that Anne may have fallen for our son. When she saw Gorlois, she knew that she was blessed with a daughter. Apparently it is written in the stars that our families are joined."

Merlin shook his head before pushing down on his dagger and opening the door.

"Couldn't you have used magic?" Morgana asked.

"This is one of the cells that Gorlois talked about. Anyway there is no harm in making sure that old skills haven't gone rusty."

The bell rang loudly down the halls.

"I think he has found them."

"Dragons?" Morgana asked.

"Dragons?!" Luna said.

* * *

The halls were in chaos as the bell echoed around them. The knights ran around, trying to get everything ready, moving swiftly out the way as Lot marched with a face of thunder. They all knew what was going to happen now. This was it. This was the start of the battle.

Tor and Kanelinques fell into step behind him. They had been as surprised as Lot when it came to Merlin and Morgana's presence in Essetir. They knew it had to be a trap. They knew there was more to it than peace. And now it showed. They knew that the dragons were in Essetir and they weren't going to stop until they were with them again.

The two bodies were being dragged down the halls as they approached.

"Peace talks, they weren't here for peace." Lot grumbled. "Look at this. We could call war for this."

"Milord aren't we calling war anyway?" Kanelinques asked

"Yes but now we have a reason. They didn't want peace, they wished to take our secrets."

"What about the dragons?" Tor mentioned.

Lot's eyes grew wide at the thought. "Send guards down to the dungeon. We need those dragons."

Tor called out the command and watched as a whole squadron passed them.

"Make sure they don't leave the walls!" Lot shouted after them.

* * *

Merlin could feel his heart in his mouth as they continued their way through the dungeons. They must have been deep underground now due to the number of stairs that they had descended. There was a part of him that just wished that they could have run but they needed them. The dragons needed to be with them.

He looked back to make sure everyone was keeping up. Morgana had explained everything to them and now it was just a matter of keeping up. He knew that he could run faster and further than them. The adrenalin was pumping through his veins and he knew that it was the only thing keeping him going.

He skidded as he stopped before running down the corridor adjacent to the one they were currently in.

He could only hear his and his companions feet hitting for floor and sharp breathes they took. But he knew he wasn't far. He could hear Aithusa voice clear now.

"Father, quicker." Aithusa voice, filled the halls.

Merlin gave a small laugh before pushing himself harder. It reminded him of Camelot so much. The way he walked through the small walkway before entering the cave where they were kept.

"Father." Aithusa churped.

He smiled widely before looking for a way to get to their chains. He was already on his way when the others entered the cave.

"Mother, you are here to."

Morgana smiled wide. "Yes I am. Merlin wouldn't be able to do this on his own." Her eyes looked for her husband. "Merlin be careful. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Relax Morgana." He shouted to her as he unsheathed his sword. "You forget, I have already done this once before."


	26. Meet Halfway

**Meet Halfway**

The chain broke and Aithusa took the first opportunity to fly up as high as she could. Merlin laughed as he watched her. The chains had been shorter than Killgharrah's and he was sure that she was just happy to do more than just spreading her wings. He broke the other chain and watched as Custos joined her.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Morgana asked.

Merlin climbed up to where the dragons were. "There must be a passage leading out of the castle that way. We cannot go back through the castle."

Aithusa lowered herself and encouraged Merlin on. "I know the way. It will be quicker."

Merlin wasn't told twice and had Anne's parents on her with him while Morgana was on Custos. He forgot what it was like to fly. He sighed heavily as the wind blew in his face. He closed his eyes. It was a relief for them to be with them again but Gorlois was still with them and it worried him.

He opened them again when they hit the outdoors and he smiled as they shared the skies with the stars. Aithusa climbed up higher to reach the clouds.

"Where are we going to go from here?" Luna asked him.

"We could go to Camelot but they will be getting ready to leave. We might as well meet them on the battlefield."

"Lot is on the move. Arthur will want to meet him." Morgana added.

"Where would that be?"

"I have no idea." Merlin admitted.

"It might be best if we went by foot. We could be more discreet that way."

"Lot has this all planned, every little detail. Where could he want him to go?"

Merlin turned to Morgana. "I hope it is not but there could only be one place it could be. Aithusa, it would be best if we walked."

Aithusa dived down from the clouds and started to look for a place to land.

* * *

"Gran!" Isobel shouted, dancing round the people to get closer to her.

Maldue looked up from his book to see Isobel almost collide into her.

"Come on Isobel. You must be more careful." Hunith said to her youngest granddaughter. "You aren't as small and young any more."

"You sound just like mother. She says that we need to be more responsible."

Maldue rolled his eyes. _"_ _Not me, just you. You are the one that comes up with the crazy ideas."_ He said to his twin.

"I do not come up with crazy ideas." She said turning to him.

Hunith laughed as she walked over to him and smoothed down his hair. "Still cannot get that tongue to work?"

Maldue tried to bat her hands away but gave up and just shook his head.

"Your hair is just like your father's." She commented.

"Hunith, it is good to see you again." Arthur said as he walked down the stairs to her.

"I would have been with you sooner if I had known how bad Gaius was."

"Merlin didn't wish to worry you."

"Well I don't even see my son and I worry about him every day. Is he here at the moment?"

Arthur scratched the back of his neck. "Um no, he has gone to Essitir on 'peace talks'. He is more trying to release the dragons as Lot has them." He sighed. "A lot has happened."

"Then I think a light late lunch would be best. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I could do with something."

Arthur smiled and held out his arm for her to take.

* * *

"So Merlin found out that the dragons were missing because of a present Lynette got, Morgana ran off for some unknown reason to you and he followed after her. Mordred's patrol was slain and you believe that he was in Essetir and is now a traitor. Gorlois brought back a druid camp and you believe someone in there is a traitor as well and now my son, daughter-in-law and grandson are all in Essetir."

Arthur nodded. "I think that is it."

"Remind me again why I left Camelot." Hunith said.

"Because Queen Annis invited you and Merlin managed to persuade you to go. If it is any consolation, I would have preferred you to be here. I value your council very highly."

Hunith gave him a smile. "I am guessing …"

"Yes, I would like you to be in charge when we leave. I wouldn't be able to stay here in the first place. Gwen has declared that she will do all she can to help Gilli in the hospital and I cannot shake her off the idea. Gareth is coming because he needs to live and breathe a full out war. Merlin and Morgana are going to meet us on the battlefield and after Tor and Kanelinques, I don't trust half my council."

She nodded. "Is Clarine not going?"

"She wants to but I have put my foot down. If … If anything happens to us, she … she would be Regnant until Amhar comes of age. It will only be six months but I don't think he needs to be losing everyone."

"You were always more compassionate than your father." She commented. "It is a compliment Arthur. Merlin knew that you were always going to be a better man than he was."

Arthur nodded. He looked up as the door flung open.

"Major activity in Essetir. They look as though they are going to move." Gwaine said, breathlessly.

"And here we go. Into battle we ride." He nodded a few times. "Get everyone ready. We ride at once. I don't want the battle to reach Camelot's walls."

Gwaine nodded before running out of the door.

* * *

The corridor became deserted as Lot stormed down it. The servants all ran into the alcoves and the guards quickly marched down. He was seething. He had everything planned but not this.

"They can't have got far. Search for them." He shouted to the empty halls.

Tor and Kanelinques followed silently. The empty cave had only added to Lot's frustration and they knew the reason the corridors were bare. Everyone knew of Lot's temper and this was the worse that they had seen him.

"Milord, forget about the dragons. Most of the soldiers will be prepared for their command." Kanelinques said.

Tor looked at his friend in disbelief. He wouldn't dare have spoken to him, let alone say what he had. He couldn't understand if he was brave or stupid for it.

Lot didn't turn, brake stride or speak. He was obviously on a mission. Where he was going, they couldn't guess but they held their tongues, even when they walked into his chambers.

"He will fall. They will all fall. I will make sure that I will win. I will make sure that the evil of this land is wiped out." Lot turned to them. "Make sure everyone is ready. We march to Camlann. Arthur will fall where he should have done 22 years ago."


	27. Left

**Left**

Hunith stood on top of the battlements and watched as the last of the army trot off out of sight. She was with Arthur when he said there was so much riding on this battle and war. Lot's views on magic were known to her and Annis hadn't helped her worry.

She knew that if Lot and Merlin were to meet, he would surely kill him. She worried for her boy. He had grown up so much since he left her in Ealdor all those years ago and had grown into the role he had been given by destiny and Arthur. She was glad of the land that they had made together.

Her grandson was missing and that is what worried her the most. If he was with Lot, then she feared for his life. If he hadn't already killed him, Gorlois would be used against Camelot. All of them would do whatever it takes to keep him safe.

But she knew that there was more at stake than just their lives. This golden age would be compromised. If Lot remained alive and won, she was sure that the land would fall into a second purge and this time around no one would be safe, no matter how hard they tried to hide.

* * *

"Why did they have to go again? We only saw them for a bit. I miss them." Isobel moaned.

" _They will be back again."_ Maldue tried to reassure his twin.

"But I want them here now. I miss father's stories."

" _We are getting a bit too old for them now."_

"We are only 13. Sometimes I think that you are older than that with the things you say."

" _Or maybe I have just grown up quicker than you."_

Isobel tried not to look hurt at Maldue's comment. It hurt her to think that they were so different. They were meant to be twins, she thought that it meant that they were meant to be the same. Maldue was still her best friend and she wouldn't dream about doing anything without him by her side. But she could tell that he had thought of the future whereas she was happy about living in the present. The war had changed him and she had hoped that afterwards he would go back to his goofy self.

Maldue sighed as he realised that his comment had hurt his sister. He didn't mean it in the way that she thought and he loved that she could remain youthful. But he felt the weight of the knowledge of knowing that the black witch and the druid was returning. It must have been what his father felt like when he was trying to complete his destiny.

" _I think I saw cakes in the kitchen. How many do you think we could steal before cook realises?"_

He watched her eyes light up at the idea.

"That one is going to be blamed on you." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Clarine stood sideways and watched as Maldue and Isobel ran down the corridor. She laughed and hoped that they were going to go and cause some mischief. The castle had been lacking laughs since war was declared. She hoped that they would always stay as youthful as they seemed. They didn't need to grow up, like she did.

If anything she was furious with her father for not letting her go. She wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to help out anyway she could. If Gorlois and Gareth could be a part of it, why couldn't she?

She missed Gorlois. He would always know what to say to make things okay. She just stumbles over her words. If he wasn't her cousin, she would be jealous of all the girls that had fallen for him. He deserved a nice girl to fall for him, he was a nice guy.

But then she had realised why she was left behind. If her father was to die, then Gareth would become King and if anything happened to Gareth, then it would be Amhar that would be king when he turned 16. She would be the one to help him rule. He couldn't lose everyone he loved, it wouldn't be fair, especially on someone so young.

It wasn't going to happen. Uncle Merlin would make sure that her father would be fine, just like he has done since he arrived in Camelot. Everything would be fine. They would all return. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Amhar spun around and hit the target with his sword. He knew that everyone had said that he had gained his father's title of the best warrior in the land, but he didn't believe it himself. His father had at least fought in more than just tournaments. Amhar knew that it was totally different to fight in an arena than on the battlefield.

He wanted to join them. Oh how he wanted to put on his armour and get on his horse to go and join them. But then he knew that warfare could change a man.

He didn't want to agree with his father but he was still a little young to be seeing those sort of things. Ector, one of the lords, had told him that he had been a knight and in his youth, trotted alongside Uther as he went about the purge. He had told Amhar that it was the worst time of his life and after it was over, he never picked up a sword again because of the memories of what he had done and seen.

Amhar didn't want to be like that. He would see war, he was sure of it, just for now he would like to live.

* * *

Lynette rested her head on the window. She wanted to be with them. She had tried so hard to convince Gilli that she would be a big help in the hospital but he was having none of it, as her uncle and aunty.

She wanted to make sure that they were all okay. She wanted to make sure that they would all get back. Gwaine had left without saying goodbye to her.

She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that any more, he had made it very clear that nothing would ever happen.

But she couldn't help but read into it. Did he not say goodbye because he knew he was coming back to her? Did he not say goodbye because she was the only person he couldn't say it to?

He probably didn't say it because of what happened when he went off to meet the Green Knight but her head and her heart were telling her different things. It confused her to no end.

Didn't he think that she was confused to why she had fallen for him rather than the boys her age? Why her heart didn't skip a beat when they gave her flowers but would if he smiled at her?

Lynette got up and walked out of the room. She needed a good book to distract her thoughts.


	28. Remember Last Time

_Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. Just I have had exams all this week and yesterday was just a bit hectic to try and upload and revise._

 _But that is it until May so everything should be fine._

 _I have realised that I really need to get on with some writing so as I have a month off of Uni, I am going to try and write as much as I possible can._

 _I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Remember Last Time**

"Duck."

Merlin flung himself to the ground at Morgana's command. He didn't risk raising his head until the sound of hooves were off into the distance and even then he waited a few moments.

"Remind me again why we said it would be better on foot." He mumbled.

"Would you know where they are going without being down here?" Morgana asked. She wiped the dust off her dress.

"You have a point. Where are they heading and why are they heading in groups?"

"I have no idea but Lot must have a plan."

"Come on we need to move."

Aithusa and Custos had taken them to a little outside of the city. They had told them to take Anne's parents to Camelot for their own safety. It wasn't there place to be on the battlefield definitely after what they had been through. They had argued that they wanted to fight but when it was mentioned that Peder was in Camelot, Luna just wanted to see him. They couldn't blame her.

They had been following the patrols that left the city. They had been heading west for a while and Merlin tried to guess where they were headed. They must have been over the border now and in Camelot but there weren't many places that a fall blown war could happen, well except for one place but Merlin prayed that it wasn't there. They couldn't return there.

"You have a suspicion don't you?"

"We must be in Camelot's lands. There is no doubt that we are. Where is there enough ground in Camelot for a battle but is close to the Essetirian border?"

"You think we are returning to Camlann."

"No I hope with everything that we aren't. Don't you remember last time?"

"Yes, we … Oh my goddess. Mordred tried to kill Arthur and we only just saved him."

"If Mordred was with Lot, which I think that he was, then what Iseldir said to Gorlois was right. Mordred cannot get out of the other destiny. He will kill Arthur and this time I don't know whether we can stop it."

"And everyone thought that you were wrong to be worried."

Merlin chuckled. "I don't care for that any more. We have to make sure that … that everything goes to our plan rather than Lot's."

"So if we are heading to Camlann, we need to find Arthur as soon as possible."

"We need to find Mordred and confine him. We need to do everything to stop destiny."

"Can we?"

He smiled and slipped his hand into hers. "We have seemed to so far. We did last time. Let's do it again and hopefully for the last time."

* * *

Merlin couldn't deny it any more. Well it didn't help that they were standing on the cliffs that looked down on the battlefield. There was still some indication that there had been a battle there. There was armour lying about and swords. He thought it was weird that it wasn't all looted but maybe everyone knew that this place was something else.

"How much did you want to be wrong?"

"As wrong as the dragon was about you." Merlin replied.

"What are we going to do?"

"Find Arthur and join the fighting."

Morgana turned to her husband. "We will stop this. Remember we do everything together now. We can both be by Arthur's side."

"I am scared though."

"I'm not going to leave you. I have had my turn. I will not turn into the Black Witch. Merlin, I know you may find it hard to believe but I can control myself."

"But why wasn't Mordred sent straight to Camelot with the intention of killing Arthur then? Why did we have to come all this way?"

"Men turn when it looks like they are losing. Mordred may be asked to kill him at a certain point. Everyone is fighting on pure loyalty and confidence that their king can win." She took his hand. "Come on, Arthur will be coming from this way. We need to find him."

* * *

Now if Arthur was stressed before leaving Camelot, he was even more stressed now.

"We are heading to Camlann." He stated.

They were going on the scouts' word of which way the Essetirian army was heading. The scouts would meet them and tell them which way they were heading and they would turn to meet them.

Leon looked down at the map before rolling it up. "In this direction, yes the only reasonable place to fight would be at Camlann."

"Find Mordred. I want him watched at all times."

"Why?"

"Leon, we are friends but for once I would just like you to follow my orders. I want you to watch Mordred like a hawk, got that?"

"Yes milord?"

Arthur wanted to call after him to apologise but he had Merlin's feeling that everything was wrong.

"I know it was a little harsh." He said when Gwen slowed her horse down to be next to him.

"Well, you could have gone about it in a different way."

"We are heading to Camlann. You cannot blame me for being on edge. Last time I almost died."

"Then there is no need to make enemies out of your men."

"I will apologise but I need Mordred to be watched."

"Do you think he is out to kill you?"

"If he was with Lot then yes. Why else would he have acted so weirdly these past few days?"

"Everyone has been acting weirdly these past few days. War does change people."

"I know that Gwen. Why do I never listen to Merlin? He said that this time it would be different."

"We all should listen more to Merlin. You would have thought that we would have learnt after the last time."

"There is so much more at stake this time. There is more than just my life. I don't want another purge to happen. I gave the magical community the freedom that they deserve. They will all be massacred if we lose."

"Then you know that we need to win. Arthur, don't lose you head over what could happen. We need to think of the present. Yes keep Leon keeping an eye on Mordred but don't believe that the war is over before it is already begun."

Gwen left him to his thoughts after that.


	29. Why Would You Think That?

**Why Would You Think That?**

Morgana pulled on Merlin's hand as they ran through the camp that had been set up. They didn't understand why everyone was putting so much effort into putting tents up that would be vacant for most of the fighting. Lot wouldn't hang about for anything to take place.

Merlin stopped himself from stumbling over one of the tent pegs before almost slamming into the back of Morgana.

"Who are we looking for? Arthur or Mordred?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Arthur. He needs to know what we know."

"So where would he be?"

"I … I wouldn't know. I suppose look for the biggest tent that doesn't look like the hospital."

She pulled on his hand to get him moving again.

Merlin didn't mind her leading the way. She always had really led the way in their relationship. There were times where he wished that he did things differently, like telling her about his magic and feeling earlier. But then he knew that they wouldn't be the same people that they would be now. Maybe they wouldn't be so broken but then again, there were times when their past experiences had helped them.

"Wrong one." She said stopping.

He ran in front of her and pulled her into the hospital.

"We can ask Gilli." He said over his shoulder.

They weaved through the beds before finding him.

"Gilli." Merlin shouted. "Where is Arthur?"

Gilli spun around and gave them a smile. "Thank goddess. We thought the worst when we heard that Lot was on the move."

"We had a lucky escape. Now where is Arthur?"

"Right, he will be more into the middle of the camp. I would follow the path that the tents have made and see if you can find it from there. He won't be far."

"Thank you." Merlin managed to say as Morgana pulled on his hand once more.

* * *

They had done what Gilli had said and had ran through a few tents in their search but finally they reached Arthur's tent and fell through the flaps. Morgana landed heavily onto Merlin as he spun them in the air so as little damage came to her.

Her hands rested on his chest and they started to laugh. They had no idea what had come over them but they couldn't stop. They felt like love sick puppies.

Arthur walked and stood over them as they continued.

"What happens to be so funny?"

Merlin ignored his voice and tucked a piece of Morgana's hair behind her ear as he continued to smile at her.

"I have no idea." She said, answering her brother.

"Well I suppose there is a good reason that you two just come bursting into my tent."

Merlin allowed Morgana to get up first before he made any move to get off the floor. He rubbed his back. _Yep, definitely getting too old for this_. He thought.

"Mordred." Merlin said when he was standing.

"What about him?"

"We believe heavily that he was with Lot and he needs … confining, locked up, whatever way you want to put it."

"I have Leon watching him. I understand where we are. I doubt that …"

"Iseldir told Gorlois that Mordred may complete both destinies."

Arthur gave them his famous confused look. "What?"

"The paths. Really? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Merlin almost shouted. "Mordred didn't kill you last time we were here. He was very close but we stopped that from happening. He has completed one destiny, that being teaching Gorlois and the rest of the children. He changed paths too late. He is still meant to kill you. He needs to be confined."

"Sire, I cannot find Mordred."

Merlin and Arthur turned to the door which Leon was standing in.

"What?!" They both shouted.

* * *

He pulled the hood so that it covered the whole of his face. He was lucky that he had managed to shake Leon off. The commander was a hard man to lose but Mordred couldn't have him following him now.

The main instruction he was given when he returned was to watch and take notes of their actions. One of the smaller instructions was that he was to meet with Lot before the battle. He knew that he couldn't go waltzing into the Essetirian Camp. Everything he wore screamed that he was from Camelot's side, the detail of the breast plate was enjoy to give it away.

He hoped that if he kept on the edges someone would notice him and ask him what he wanted. It had taken them a while to do that but not long after that he was faced with Tor.

"Mordred, I trust that you haven't been waiting here long."

"Long enough to think that I could try my luck in walking through the camp."

"You should have just done that that in the first place." Tor said as he turned around, expecting him to follow.

"I didn't want to look like someone that Camelot had sent." He said as he fell in step with the older man.

"The guards would have let you in. You can take down your hood now."

Mordred did as he said and smoothed down his hair. Tor held open the tent that they had arrived at and he walked through the flaps.

"Mordred, how has Camelot been treating you?" Lot said, smiling widely at him.

"As they have always treated me. I believe that some have their suspicions about whether I have been with you or not. Arthur became worried as we arrived that he sent Leon to watch me but he was easier enough to lose."

"Good boy. I suppose you are here for that last instruction."

"I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"We happened to mention that we had someone on the inside apart from you. Well she turned out to be a waste of time and has even decided that their cause is better than her parent's life. Well that was before that bastard peasant and black witch managed to free them. So everything is down to you. I hope you remember your other destiny." Lot walked over and unsheathed a sword and held it out to Mordred. "I want you to use this sword to kill Arthur Pendragon."


	30. Never Were the Last

**Never Were the Last**

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be by Arthur's side as he should be. He wanted to hear all the plans that he had.

But no, the infuriating dragon wanted to speak with him. He kept on and on, like the night he freed him. Merlin, we need to talk. Merlin, don't ignore me.

Merlin started to walk up the hill, towards a clearing. He didn't realise there was one here. Kilgharrah was instructing him where to go. He had no idea what the dragon wanted but he knew that he had to mention about the dragon eggs that they had and the fact that there could be more in Essetir.

He may be the last dragonlord and then Gorlois once he died and hopefully Gorlois would have a son to pass the gift down. Merlin stopped walking. Would Maldue be able to have the power as well? The gift was given from father to son. Would it just be given to the eldest son or all the sons?

 _Merlin, where are you?_

He shook his head. Maybe it was a question to ask Kilgharrah.

Anyway, they might be the last dragonlords but there was no reason for them to be the last dragons. Merlin was happy that there were more. He wouldn't be lying when he thought that there was a point in time when he thought that the only child he was really going to have was Aithusa. How his destiny used to rule his life? He could even go back as far as saying, if destiny had allowed it, would he have actually ran off with Freya? Would they have found their cottage by the lake with mountains? Would they have been happy or would he have returned back to Camelot?

He knew that he was asking a lot of what if questions that would never be answered and things that should be left in the past.

"You wanted to see me." He said when he saw Killgharrah

"I did warlock."

"Not young warlock any more."

"You haven't been young for a while now. But maybe you are still younger than you will be."

Merlin creased his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Emrys was not just a name given to the druids to call their saviour." Kilgharrah explained. "Emrys does have a meaning. I will admit I am surprised. You have visited Powys haven't you?"

He just gave the dragon a short nod.

"Over there they speak two languages. And one gives an explanation to your name. Emrys means Immortal."

"Nimueh told me. I … I haven't really had the time to think over it. She told me when I … when Morgana ran off." He sighed heavily. "Does that mean I will live forever?"

"Maybe not forever but longer than everyone else. You're magic will keep you alive. It will keep regenerating your cells so you do have an extended life."

"Is that why there have been some situations where I should have died but did?"

"I have only put that together recently. You are as important as Arthur in this destiny."

"Is that why Morgana is ageing slower as well?"

"Her magic is equal with yours so I would expect the same to happen to her. Maybe not for as long as you but you will spend most of your life with her." Kilgharrah paused for a moment. "As we are on the subject, I will be unable to be with you for this battle."

"As we are on the subject." Merlin whispered before he looked back up at the dragon with wide eyes. "You are leaving me as well."

"I am sorry warlock. We are only allocated a time on this earth and mine is up. I am fortunate that I have lived as long as I have, I should have died when my kin died."

"You were never the last though."

Kilgharrah nodded. "Aithusa and Custos showed me that."

Merlin shook his head. "We have another two eggs in Camelot and I know that Essetir has at least 8. They may not rule the skies with you but there are still your kin."

The Great Dragon gave him something that looked like a smile. Merlin wasn't a hundred percent sure, he looked all teeth and not like a smile.

"Then we will once again. I am sure you will make that happen."

"The dragonlord power. It will die out with my family won't it."

"Unfortunately it will."

"Gorlois will gain the power but what about Maldue? He is still my son."

"But his magic is tied to Isobel's. Maybe, I have no idea. Twins are very rare."

Merlin cleared his throat. "You lied to me. I do understand that. You lied to me but we made it happen. Magic is free and there has been a golden age of Camelot. I am still not happy about the way that you went about it but I never will. But then I don't know what it is like to have that sort of knowledge and the way that you would have to interpret it. Maybe someone else would have seen differently but maybe if it was someone else they might have gone down the same route. And for that I do forgive you Kilgharrah. I really do."

"I accept it Merlin. And maybe I did go the wrong way with it but I only saw Morgana as a distraction. I couldn't see how she could have fitted in to the plans that destiny had for you." Kilgharrah stared at Merlin. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because for the first time since I have known you, you have called my wife, Morgana. You didn't call her a witch or anything. Has the prospect of death made you soft?"

"Maybe I was trying to say I was wrong without say those words."

Merlin smiled wider. "I suppose Aithusa is still up for a fight right."

"She would follow you and Morgana to the ends of the earth and into the gates of hell if she needed to. I would only call her when she is needed most."

"I will."

"And now my parting gift to you. Open your mind Merlin."

Merlin cleared his minds of any thoughts and felt Kilgharrah's hot breath on him and his head filling with knowledge he would never have learnt.


	31. Concerns

**Concerns**

If there was anyone that Merlin didn't wish to run into after what he had heard from Kilgharrah, Gwaine would be on the top of that list. He just wanted to have a chance to think over what he had been told and what he had learnt. The fact that he could be immortal was a blow, especially when going into a battle like this. He could be the only of his friends to survive.

"Merlin, a drink before we head off."

"Not this time Gwaine. I need a bit of time to think." He said, walking passed him.

"We are about to going into battle. A drink will help calm your nerves."

"I am not nervous."

"Then why do you need to think?"

Merlin stopped walking and sighed. He was heavily debating whether to tell Gwaine what he had just been told. He should have known about Merlin's magic beforehand. It wasn't fair the way he found out about it.

But it was something he should share with Morgana before he shared it with anyone else.

"I just need some time alone."

"No one should be alone before a battle."

Merlin was becoming frustrated at Gwaine's persistence. He did just really want to get his head around it and then he was going to tell Morgana. She had a right to know that the reason she wasn't going grey was the fact that they were going to live longer. Well, he may live forever.

He stopped walking with that realisation. Maybe being and telling Gwaine wasn't such a bad idea

"Grab me a tankard then. And you might want to bring a whole barrel of ale."

* * *

Gwaine watched Merlin has he chugged down the ale.

"Slow down mate, this is good stuff."

"I do have a reason." He said as he wiped his chin on his sleeve and watched Gwaine take a swig of his. "I am immortal."

The knight leant forward as if he was going to spit out the ale in his mouth but instead managed to swallow and started to cough.

"Now do you realise why I chugged mine."

"Mate." He managed to cough out. "That is rough."

"My magic is so strong that it just keeps me alive. I may only live a prolonged life but Kilgharrah doesn't know. Well apparently that is what Emrys means."

"Emrys means immortal. What about Morgana and your children?"

"Morgana's magic is equal to mine. She may not be immortal but I will live most of my life with her. I didn't ask about the children. They don't deserve this."

"Maybe it will just be prolonged rather than living forever. I mean, maybe it was part of this old destiny because it didn't work out, well like magic wasn't legal and stuff."

Merlin thought over that for a moment. "Maybe your right. I should ask for your council more often."

"I have been trying to tell you that for a while now."

The two friends laughed.

"I fear ..." Merlin sighed.

"Come on, I thought we were on a roll."

He smiled at Gwaine. "I fear that I could be the last one at the end of this battle. I fear that I could walk down between the cliffs and have to pick up all the bodies. I fear that I will not only have to bury my friends but my own wife and children. I am selfish for wanting them to bury me and not the other way round."

"I have no idea why Arthur always thinks that you talk rubbish because you don't. No it is not selfish of you to want your children to bury you. It is not selfish for you to want Morgana to bury you. To be honest, I do think that we would bury her not soon after you. Your fears, as what you have just found out, are total rational. I just want to know why you think that we could fail?"

"Because there is something different about this battle. It feels like there is a hell of a lot more resting on it. It isn't the same as the rest." He sighed loudly. "Everyone keeps telling me because it is because I have children and I am fighting alongside them but I would have thought that last time would have had more riding on it. Last time it was almost the end of Arthur and our destiny together. What happens if there is more riding on it because this will be Arthur's last battle? What if I cannot protect him how I am meant to?"

"There is something different but I do thing you are looking very deep into this. Take a few steps back and look at it from the outside."

Merlin chuckled. "Maybe it is because we are too old for this now."

Gwaine join him in his laughter and Merlin knew that if it was the last time they were going to be together, it would be Gwaine's laughter and laid back attitude to life that he would miss most. He had been a good friend to him and Merlin knew that he was the only thing that was keeping Gwaine in Camelot for a long time. He did half expect to meet up with him when he had been banished.

Oh how much had changed since then. The world that they lived in was so different to the one that they grew up in. As the world had changed, they had changed. Merlin did feel like the man that destiny spoke about and he knew that he was powerful in his magic. He had watched Morgana find love through all the hate and she had become the person she was … well not exactly was but Merlin still loved her either way.

He couldn't deny that it was hard when he saw her kissing that other lord. It had been her choice to kiss him or at least allow him to kiss her. She was under no spell that he was aware of. He had to admit that the Lord was charming and he hadn't really been the doting husband that he usually was. There had been so much to do and plan that he rarely slept in that week and it reminded him of the days when he wasn't just Arthur's manservant but the guest servant as well. He had Merlin writing up proposal after proposal. Merlin was so distracted that he didn't realise how close he was getting with his wife. Gwen had told him that he had spent almost every waking moment with Morgana.

When he opened the door to see her sitting against the door frame, he knew that he hadn't just hurt himself by locking himself away but her as well. He had invited her in and they had spoken. There were a few choice words thrown about and they had argued but they came to an agreement and it was almost as if they started courting again and Merlin fell back in love with her all over again. He wouldn't have ever left her because of the children, and he knew the strain of their temporary separation had on them. It was a difficult time for them.

"Stop thinking Merlin. It is bad for you."

Merlin smiled at his friend. "Well …"

The sound of the horn cut through the tent and they quickly jumped up.

"It's time." Merlin said.

Gwaine just rolled his eyes and followed him out.


	32. Differences

_I have just realised that I am really behind in writing. I better get a wiggle on._

 _Not this story but on others._

* * *

 **Differences**

"I am scared Gwen."

Gwen looked up at her old mistress and oldest friend. So much had changed in their lifetimes. They were the friends that should never be. Their friendship started when Gwen was put into Morgana's service when she came to Camelot after her father's death. Gwen was a little older than her but they quickly fell into the strong friendship that they still had today, if you ignored the time when Morgana was on Morgause's side.

"You would be stupid not to be." She replied as she laid down the sheet onto the bed.

"I am not scared of the fighting." Morgana said as she handed Gwen the pillow. "I am scared of the person I might turn into. I swear …"

"Come on Morgana, you can still tell me anything."

"Maldue, I think he knows something. I think the reason he cannot speak is because something magical is stopping him because of what he knows. Anne … Anne said something about other people calling me the black witch and he flinched. We banned the use of that name in front of the children. They were never meant to hear that name. I know that the twins were never subject to it. So why did he flinch? Am I going to become that person again?"

Gwen looked up at her friend before reaching for her hands. "We know that they have dreams, we know that they are like you. Isobel never remembers and maybe Maldue does. It would make total sense for him to remember those sort of things. He is his father's boy, Merlin can remember things from years ago that I just nod along to and then spend the rest of the day trying to remember."

They chuckled together.

"Also I know that you will only turn into that person because you have to. You have and always will do what you think is best for your family. Just you more dangerous with your magic."

Morgana allowed herself to smile more. It was something that she had missed when she was absent from Camelot. Gwen had always been there for her from the moment she had set foot in Camelot on her own. She had missed Gwen's friendship when she was away with Morgause and she still hated herself for hating her so much. Gwen was always going to be a better queen than her. She should have just allowed her to have the crown in the first place. The weight of it crushed her during her two short reigns.

"I have decided that my place is best with Gilli."

She looked up at the Queen. "But you will miss the fighting."

"I was never one to really fight, was I? I haven't the skill that you or Arthur have. Merlin is even better than me now. No, it is where I feel comfortable and I know it is where I am meant to be. To be honest with you, I shouldn't really be here as it is. How many Queen's do you know that follow their husbands to the battlefield and serve in the hospital?"

"Only one, her name is Guinevere Pendragon." Morgana replied. "Maybe more should do it."

"Maybe." Gwen paused for a moment. "Do think because I am not fighting, you shouldn't. You are fighting for the land we have created, for magic to remain free. As your queen, I will command you to go out there and fight. It will be wrong for you to be anywhere else."

Morgana just smiled and shock her head. "As her majesty commands."

"I know that so much has changed from the last time we were here." Gwen said after they had sat down on the bed they had just made.

"Oh so much, I have got married, had four children, one was technically born out of wedlock. I saw my sister, mother and father for one last time. We all had a gambling problem. The eldest of my children has run away twice, giving me a heart attack both times. We now have an annual snowball fight and another dragon has been brought into the world." Morgana smiled. "A lot."

Gwen saw that her smile wasn't as big as she wanted it to be. "And you kissed another lord." She commented.

"I thought we weren't meant to ever mention that again."

"You were thinking it though."

"After everything that has happened between us, I thought that it would have been the end of … us. I thought that he would never forgive me for it. Even if we had stayed civil in front of the children, then he would have hated me when we were alone. I didn't ever expect to share his bed again, let alone his hopes and fears. I expected him to think of every man as competition. I expected him to … I don't know but I wasn't expecting him to forgive me."

"I know why he did."

Gwen waited for Morgana to turn to her before she continued.

"The lord, he had seen you and wanted you. I know he did because he asked me if you were married, to which I replied yes, to which he said that it was a shame. He found out that Merlin was your husband and piled the work onto him. He wanted him to be busy while he got closer to you. He had heard you arguing and I will admit that I was taken to his charm as well. I know what he made you feel when Merlin was made to look like he was ignoring you. I know that you only allowed him to kiss you out of kindness.

"Yes Merlin was distraught by it. There was a reason why he chose some of the words he did when you argued. And yes, me and Arthur did listen in when we came to check on you and found that you weren't sitting there. We listen very carefully." She said when she saw Morgana's confused look. "You … You don't realise how much he loves you, do you?"

"Sorry?"

"You separated, you two made a pact to try and remain friends for the children. Merlin moved from your chambers to another. Within two months, he had asked us what we thought about if he started again, from the beginning with you. He may have fell out with you over it but he never fell out of love. You two practically started courting. You did everything from the start. I half expected him to turn around and ask whether you two should renew your vows. Morgana Wyllt, you are one very lucky woman because the reason Merlin forgave you and doesn't worry when he goes away is because he knows that you will never do something like that again because he saw that it hurt you as much as it did him."

Morgana sat there and blinked. "No I never would." She whispered as she remember the speed she ran through the corridor to try and catch up with Merlin, the hard wood of the door as she pounded her fists against it, the way she slid down the door, her teary pleas for him to open the door, the emptiness she felt as she waited for him to open the door, the relief that flooded her when he did.

She was going to go on. She would have spilled everything to Gwen about how she had felt that day, how she was right, that the lord had just been some sort of comfort when Merlin seemed like he wasn't interested any more. But the horn sounded and Morgana knew that she needed to be somewhere else rather than in the hospital.

"See you after the battle." Morgana said, trying to walk as quickly as she could from Gwen.

"Look after him please."

She looked back. "I will try to."


	33. Stations Everyone

**Stations Everyone**

"It will be an honour to be beside you during the battle, Emrys."

Merlin turned to the boy that had been following him around since he entered the druid camp that had formed when they had that they would help with the fighting. He couldn't have been much older than when Merlin first stepped foot in Camelot. He wanted to send him away. He wanted to tell him to run and not to get involved. He wanted to tell him to go and live his life.

But Merlin knew that he couldn't. This boy wanted to fight for his freedom that he was given. Merlin wouldn't want to send him away. As much as he wanted this boy to run away from the fighting, he knew that he had to be here.

"What's your name?"

The boy had obviously expected him to say something different because he looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Rhydwyn" He managed to stammer out.

"Then the honour will be with fight beside you and not the other way round."

Merlin patted Rhydwyn on the shoulder and hoped that he would still follow. If anything, he saw himself in the boy and maybe that is why he liked him. The naive boy that walked through Camelot's gates with no knowledge of what was meant to become of him. Oh how he would love to go back to those times, how he would do so many things differently.

He walked into the centre of the camp and waited for them all to join him. There were men and woman of all different ages, all lived through different times. Some were old enough to have seen the first purge while some only knew of the time where they felt like monsters because of a gift they couldn't help.

"We fight today." Merlin started. "You are all druids. You all stand as peaceful people. But how many times have you had love ones ripped from you because of patrols of men had come and ransacked your homes. I know that Camelot has done this. I know that Camelot was the place that started it. So I do not ask you to fight for Camelot. I would never ask you to fight for Camelot.

"I want you to fight for magic. I want you to fight for the gift that makes everyone of you so special. I want you to fight for the freedom that you have prayed for since the first purge began. This is a time of peace. This is a time where magic is free. Lot and Essetir still see it as an evil whereas everyone else can see it for what it is. A gift. So when we go out and fight, fight alongside Camelot as if the knights were your brothers but you only fight with them. Because you have some more worthy to fight for that that is your freedom and I will happily fight alongside you for that cause."

Merlin could see the lights in their eyes. He could see each of them becoming more and more inspired. No they shouldn't fight for Camelot. Magic was the reason they were at war. Camelot was fighting for them.

* * *

Everyone thought that Arthur Pendragon never got nervous but walking through the ranks as they waited for him to tell them that they were fighting for the right cause, he felt his palms grow clammy. He hadn't walked far but he could feel the beads of sweat roll down his neck. He had no idea why he felt so nervous. He blamed Merlin for constantly being on edge and thinking that there was a lot more riding on this battle than the last time there were here.

He turned to see his most loyal knights and friends in the front line, along with his son and heir. He sighed before starting.

"This war … This battle … It's not about Camelot verse Essetir. This battle is a lot more than that. Today we finish something that we started. We finish this prejudice of magic. Camelot started the purge because of my father's grief. We were the generation to grow up and believe that having magic was wrong and that magic was an evil. I know that magic isn't evil. Magic is like any other weapon. It depends on the person that uses it to whether it is good or evil.

"And this is why today I want you not to fight for Camelot but to fight for what is right. We should live in a time of peace. We should live in a time where nobody has to be afraid of who they are. That is what I am fighting for. And that is what I hope you fight for. For peace, for freedom."

Arthur relaxed as Leon started off the chanting, all the knights shouting 'for peace, for freedom' to the skies. It filled him with a bit of confidence.

* * *

Gwen watched as Gilli double checked all his supplies and then made sure that everything was neat and ready for the first casualties to arrive before going back to his supplies.

"Gilli sit down. Once the fighting starts you will be on your feet until after it ends. Just calm down and relax."

"I can't Gwen." He said as he moved the bottles around making them hit together.

She took a few deep breaths before pulling on his arm as he walked passed her for the fifth time.

"It is not very often that I use my status, but you need to sit down Gilli or I will order you to."

He looked up at her and sighed before sitting down on the bed opposite her, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I am sorry. I just feel so stressed out by this all."

"And that is why you need to sit down." She said, softly. "We are just as important as the knights fighting. If you wear yourself out now, how are you meant to treat all the people that are going to come in."

He sighed again before mumbling another apology.

"I don't want you to apologise. I just need you to understand and be ready do what is about to come."

* * *

Morgana took her place among the archers. She had always been as skilled with a bow as she had a sword. Just the only difference was that she could practice with a bow. It was more ladylike. She personally enjoyed using a sword more.

"So, what's the plan?"

She jumped at the voice.

"Anne, I thought you were ..."

"Grandfather said that I should come. I wanted to stay but he was right, I wanted to make a mends. I told him what happened."

Morgana took a bit of pity on her. It couldn't have been easy for her to say that she knew where her parents were.

"The plan is to kill as many as we can with as many arrows as possible before Arthur and Merlin charge."

"Okay how we going to do that?"

"Come on Anne, you are an intelligent girl. We will only have to draw and release once."

"I am sorry for what I did."

Morgana gave a small laugh. "You are in the right place for forgiveness. I have done a lot worse."

* * *

"Magic is evil. That was the message that was sent from Camelot when poor Ygraine died." Lot shouted. "But now they have changed their view. Magic has changed their minds and they are puppets to them. A peasant being a lord and queen. They have to under some spell for that to happen."

The knights roared with agreement.

"So lets finish what Uther started. Lets make them see that he was right from the start. Lets finish what he started. Lets make sure that the field's turn red with poisoned blood. Lets make sure that magic never returns. Lets remove the greatest evil in this world. Lets make this a safe place for everyone to live."

Lot's words were slowly drowned out by the knight's shouting.

"Are we on the right side?" Tor said.

"Having doubts now?" Kanelinques said to his oldest friend.

"I have had doubts ever since he joined the Sarrum in this mission to wipe magic from the lands. What if it isn't as bad as we think it is? What if we … What if we are wrong?"

"I think it is too late to be asking those questions now. We are on Lot's side if we like it or not."

"I suppose so."


	34. It's Time

_A long chapter for you guys. I didn't actually realise how long this chapter was until now._

 _Well there is nothing wrong with long chapters._

 _Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 **It's Time**

It was a mother's instinct to know when her child was in danger and Hunith knew that the fighting had either started or going to start very soon. She just couldn't keep herself comfortable or focused. She had tried reading. She had tried going for a walk around the castle. She had even tried taking a cloth out of a servants hand to try and distract her. She was told that it wasn't right for her to be doing the cleaning.

Hunith had now made her way to Isobel and Maldue's room. She knew that they would be the ones that would be less understanding in the situation and hoped that they would become a distraction.

What she didn't expect to see was all five children to be sitting on the floor, in the middle of the room, eating cake.

"It isn't want it looks like." Isobel said when she saw her grandmother. "It was Maldue's idea."

They all gave her a sheepish look and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Is there any for me?"

Lynette and Isobel moved aide for their grandmother to join them. She had really become a grandmother to all of them. She was the only one left of them.

"I know it is the last thing you want to hear about. But please expect the worse. I know that Arthur is the best warrior in the five kingdoms, and that Gwen is only going to be in the hospital, and that Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth, and that Morgana is his equal. But they are also a lot older now. Please just expect the worse and then maybe the best will come."

Clarine was the one to answer. "We know. We want them all to come back. It wouldn't be the same if they didn't."

"No it wouldn't." Hunith said in agreement.

* * *

Morgana and Anne watched as the Esstirian army started their descent down in between the cliffs.

"Hold." Morgana said.

The archers held their bows up to the sky, at an angle that they knew would hit. Most of them could start to feel their arms cramping and knew that they had to release soon. But they waited for the command.

"Now."

All at once they let their arrows fly into the air. Morgana and Anne used their magic and the number of arrows doubled. They never saw them hit but they could hear the screams of the soldiers.

Morgana couldn't wait to get down there and join in properly. She had been given this role but she knew where her heart wanted to be.

* * *

Merlin was straight out after it had stopped raining arrows. The beginning of the army had been stopped but a few got through. Now if was for them to attack. He wanted to be by Arthur's side but had already lost him. It was no problem. He knew that they would meet up again.

He was using both magic and a sword, cutting people down while blasting others away.

He was a peaceful person and something didn't really sit right with him. It wasn't that he wanted to be excluded from the fighting but something was wrong.

Merlin had a few second and looked down at the sword in his hand. He tried to think of all the time he had killed for his destiny and there was always a pattern with it. He always used magic. It wasn't in him to use a weapon other than the one that was given to him at birth.

A sword was just an extension of his body and one that he didn't need. He threw it to one side and carried on fighting, using magic instead.

He still didn't believe that war was right, but he felt better about being a part of it.

* * *

He stayed close to him. It was what he was told to do. He put his sword through the back of the man that Mordred was fighting

"Thanks." Mordred breathed.

"No problem, we are brothers." Gwaine told him as he started on the next knight that had attacked him.

He had been given the task of keeping an eye on Mordred. All of the inner circle had been told what Merlin and Arthur feared and they could all agree with them. If Mordred was changed by Lot, then he would be out to kill Arthur.

They stayed close to each other for a while. Gwaine made sure that he was as close to Mordred as possible. It was easier to keep his eye on him when they were fighting side by side. But more soldiers seemed to flow into the battle and he become overwhelmed. So overwhelmed that he took his eye off Mordred for only a moment but that was all it was. Gwaine had lost him. He cursed as he carried on fighting.

* * *

It was hard to do the job assigned to you when everyone was keeping an eye on you. Mordred wanted to growl at Gwaine's comment that they were brothers. They weren't brothers. They were so different it was unreal.

Something had unlocked in him and he knew that they were thoughts he shouldn't be thinking but they kept coming.

Camelot started this. Camelot was the one to start the purge. Camelot was the one to call magic evil when it's king was the evil one. Camelot was the kingdom where his father died. It was all Camelot's fault.

He knew that Gwaine was watching him but then he also knew that Arthur was alone. He had been by Arthur for a while before they separated. Merlin and Morgana had not been in sight. That was his downfall last time. This time he would succeed. This time Arthur Pendragon would be no more.

As the valley filled up, Mordred knew that it was his chance to escape Gwaine's watchful eye.

The Esstirian army parted for him as he searched for Arthur. They had all been told that he was their inside man. He even wore a blue neckerchief around his wrists to show that he was on their side.

All he had to do was complete his task.

* * *

Lot smiled widely.

Everything seemed to be going to plan. The numbers that they had looked like they were overwhelming Camelot and they seemed to be moving backwards. The Esstirian blue being the main colour in the valley.

He hadn't joined the fight just yet. He could feel his blood pumping with the mire thought of joining, his palm itching to hold his sword. He swears that he couldn't have planned it better.

"Shall we join now?"

Tor and Kanelinques didn't reply and just followed their king down to engage with the fighting.

* * *

They had too many men. Arthur knew that as he attempted to fight off five soldiers at the same time. He knew that he still had it in him to do it as he killed the first one and started on the next two that had charged for him.

But as he was fighting them, he knew that they weren't as skilled as he or his soldiers were. It was as if they were there just to make up the numbers. Just to make it seem like there was more of them than there should be.

Not that Arthur minded. He didn't want to admit but fighting this time around was a lot harder than he remembered it. He was sure that he had already started to just swing his sword rather than look for tactful techniques. Everything that he had ever been taught and taught to others was lost on him.

He just had to make sure that he kept an eye on his back

* * *

Gorlois wondered whether it would be easier to knock the two guards out or just to steal the key from under their nose. They were meant to be guarding him and making sure that he stayed out of trouble but they were just there playing cards. Was every guard this useless?

Maybe he could just ask them to undo his chains?

He managed to stand up without them noticing and slowly wrapped the chains around his hands, managing to make as little noise as possible. He creped up to them and placed the chain around one of the guard's throats.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Gorlois said. "The easy way will mean that no one has to die." He pulled back on his chains slightly to put pressure on his throat as the other one unsheathed his sword.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to unchain me then let me go. That is all I am asking for."

"We aren't that stupid."

Gorlois pulled on the chains a little more and the guard started to struggle for air.

"See I think you are forgetting something. My father is the most power sorcerer to ever walk the earth. My mother is his equal and she seems to have this reputation for being the black witch. I know that she wouldn't thing twice before killing you. So I would just undo my chains before she comes."

The guard fumbled around for the keys and undid the locks, allowing the chains to fall into his colleagues lap. Gorlois smiled at him before taking off as quickly as he could.

As he ran through the Esstirian camp, he picked up bits along the way. Odd bits of armour and a sword. He tried to put it all on as he ran but he had to stop to put the chain mail over his head. He was so close to the fighting. He could hear the swords clashing together and the shouts of the dying. It was like nothing he had ever experience before and it scared him slightly.

He hadn't had any idea what to expect but as he descended into the valley, he saw the chaos that the war had already caused. The dead and dying laid helplessly as the fighting continued above them.

Gorlois shook himself out of his daze. He needed to find his father or uncle. He needed to tell them that the Mordred that was with them wasn't the one that they knew. He darted around the soldiers, only fighting those that engaged with him. He had to get to the right side of the fighting.

In his haste, he hadn't realise the knight next to him until his sword cut through the chain mail until he sunk to his knees before lying on the floor.


	35. Forward March

**Forward March**

Everything felt so wrong. It felt like they were going backwards. Arthur looked behind him for a moment. They had gone backwards. The were so near the part that they had ran down to start the fighting.

They had to gain ground or otherwise they would be stuck in a corner and slaughtered.

"On me!" He shouted as loud as he possible could.

A number of Camelot's cloak surrounded him and they tried to push forwards. It would be a plan that would work but the Esstirian side had gained more and Arthur was so close to call a retreat.

Then an invisible barrier came between them and pushed the other side back. Arthur just stood and stared as they were pushed back.

"Come on. I won't be able to keep this up for long." Morgana said as she ran pasted him.

He only saw the gold of her eyes and her outstretched hand. Arthur followed her and engaged with the first person that came at him. They were going to win this. They had the skill to win.

Somehow he had some new found strength. Maybe it was hope. But he carried on and they seemed to keep pushing them back. It was like they saw it as well. They saw that the Camelot side was the stronger side.

Arthur carried on fighting, slicing down man after man. He had no idea who was fighting alongside him but they worked well as a team. Him using his sword while the man beside him used magic.

Maybe deep down inside, he always knew that magic just was. Maybe he did see that it was a gift. His mind flashback to when he was part of the patrol that slaughtered the druid camp. They hadn't harmed anybody but they were deemed as needed to be rid of. He could still hear the screams of the dying. He couldn't turn back the clock and change what had happened. But he swore to every god and goddess out there, that it would never be able to happen again, not while he was alive.

* * *

He didn't know how he felt but all he knew was that something bad had happened. His whole abdomen felt like it was on fire. He was trying to piece together what had happened. He remembered escaping from the Esstir side but he had no idea where he was now. He felt around him and managed to get a fist full of a blanket.

"Gwen, he's awake." He heard someone shout. The voice seemed familiar but he just could place who it was.

Gorlois made himself open his eyes when someone grabbed his hand. He wanted to know who it was.

"Hi." Anne said when he turned to her.

He didn't move or say anything. He felt frozen. The last person he had expected to see by his bedside was her.

"I am sorry." She told him when he hadn't said anything.

Gorlois stared at her. He didn't want to but he remembered everything in the forest but then couldn't get over about how beautiful she was.

"Let's have a quick look Gorlois." Gwen said as she pulled on the blanket. "Thank the goddess that it wasn't too deep." She checked the bandages to make sure that nothing was showing through before kissing his forehead.

She left them without another word and all Gorlois wanted to do was wrap her up into a hug. It must have been hard on her to be here while Arthur was out there.

He tried to shift the pillows behind him so that he could sit up more comfortably. Anne didn't make any attempt to help him and he didn't make any attempt to left go of her hand. It did hurt more to sit up than it did to lie down but he felt better for sitting up.

"What now?" He asked.

"I am on your side. My parent's were captured by Lot. They were used against me to gain information. They were kidnapped only a month before you arrived. That was the reason I didn't want to leave. It was also the reason I didn't want to talk to you. It is the reason I didn't want to fall for you. We may not know each other but you are an exception person Gorlois."

He pulled on her hand slightly to get her close to him.

"We can find out a lot about each other as we go along."

Gorlois struggled to lean forward but Anne could read what he was going to do, so made up the distance for him.

* * *

Gwen chewed on the skin around her thumb. The sound of the swords outside the tent didn't help her worry. They sounded too close for comfort and she knew that if they had the chance. They would kill everyone in there.

She spun around as Gilli tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No I was just thinking that the fighting seemed closer than it should be."

"We will be okay. I have been informed that Arthur has pushed them back so we need to be more on the move and treating people as we come to them. All the people already here can stay here."

"We treat them then send them back to here."

"I think that's the plan." Gilli said.

Shouts came from the other side of the tent and Gilli ran forward, throwing up his hand to blast back the soldiers.

"Everyone out."

There were gunts, groans and screams as people died.

* * *

They had gained a lot of ground and by a lot, Merlin could see only part of the valley that they were in.

They had been pushed back into the forest and Esstir were still trying to push forward.

He knew that they had more men than they did. It was probably the only reason that they had dropped back in the first place.

He had admitted that he thought that the majority of the fighting would take place at Camlann but the further they moved away from it, the less like he thought that Mordred would kill Arthur. He tried not to fall into a sense of false security but he felt better to be out of there.

The trees started to thin out and Merlin knew it was time to add something else to the fight.

He threw back his head and shouted. "Aithusa, Custos, Ας τους δείξουμε τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε.*"

* * *

*Aithusa, Custos, let's show them what we can do.


	36. They Are Going To Ealdor

**They Are Going To Ealdor**

Flames erupted in front of them. The lucky few that didn't get hit, ran as fast as they could while the unfortunate ones screamed as they burnt.

Lot grumbled as they were pushed further and further back. They had made good progress and now they were just trying to keep as many men alive as possible. And to make matters worse, he had seen that Arthur was still alive.

The blasted dragons had helped either. They were better chained to a rock under a castle. They were killing more men than he had hoped to lose. He had to win but he couldn't see how it was going to turn in their favour.

"Sire, we need a place that we can regroup. If we regroup, we could use more force to push forward." His commander said.

"We need to get out of these blasted trees." Lot shouted.

Screeching was heard from above and he really wished that he did find out how to kill a dragon. The one that Uther imprisoned didn't seem to be with them. Having killed these two would have been a big plus.

And that was when he saw Merlin. He watched him as the peasant lord pushed back a number of his soldiers at once, using his magic to fight. He wanted to rush over there. He wanted to place his sword through his belly when he had his back turned. He wanted to remove him from this earth.

Then it click.

"Fall back." He screamed. "To Ealdor." He knew that Merlin wouldn't want to harm his home village.

* * *

Arthur was happier when he managed to beginning fighting alongside Leon. It felt good to have someone that he trusted by his side. He had mainly been on his own, with maybe a druid that was fighting, but since they had entered the woods, he hadn't really seen anyone that he had recognised till now.

"We are pushing them back." Leon commented as he killed the soldier.

"But we are so spread out. You are the first person that I have seen that I recognise."

They walked side by side for a while before they saw another soul.

"I don't like this one bit."

"It seems like they have retreated."

Arthur thought about it. "They are regrouping. That's what we need to do. We need to be together."

A boy went to run past him.

"Hey, you." Arthur called out.

The boy turned around. "Me?" He said, pointing to himself.

Arthur looked around and held out his arms. "Well there is nobody else about. Are you a druid?"

The boy nodded.

"Name?"

"Rhydwyn."

Arthur smiled. "Right Rhydwyn, we need to regroup. I need your magic." He turned to Leon. "Now they are words that I never would have thought would come out of my mouth." He turned back to the boy. "We need to regroup. I know that druids can speak telepathically. Could we get something going so that everyone can meet?"

"I can only speak telepathically with family members. My father is fighting. I could ask him. We could send up a light to show where to meet. He could send the message."

"If we head more north east, we might be able to meet up with more people. I think I saw the dragon's or at least fire in that direction." Leon said.

"I heard Emrys call them. It was … nothing I have ever seen before."

"I hear that a lot." Arthur grumbled.

"We will walk a little further but send a message to your father. Get someone to send a light up to where the most people are."

Rhydwyn nodded and followed them.

* * *

The first thing that Merlin did when they started to regroup was to look for Morgana. He had started to think of what could have happened to her and it scared him. He was never going to take her for advantage again. He couldn't lose her.

He had ran into Elyan patching up Gareth. He had stopped to see what injury he had but it wasn't bad. Only a cut to the arm.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" He had asked.

Gareth laughed. "Now I know why father calls you a girls petticoat. Yes Uncle, I will be fine. It is just a scratch."

Merlin scratched the back of his head. To him, it was more than a scratch, to him, it could have been a lot worse. But then again, he could still use it and he was sure that the makeshift bandage that Elyan was using would help stop the flow. He wasn't going to stop him from fighting.

He carried on weaving through the people. He watched as people tried to heal each other. He watched as people were reunited and hugged. He watched as one person started to cry, obviously been told that someone they knew had died.

He never saw her coming.

* * *

Morgana had been more west than everyone else. She had her own little group that had managed to run into an equally sized group of Essetirian soldiers. They had all managed to come out alive. She wished she could say unscathed but a number had gained a few minor injuries. Anything major she had managed to heal pretty quickly.

When they had got the news that they were regrouping, she had actively looked for the light. They had left as soon as they saw it, carrying those who thought that they couldn't go on. She needed to get back to them. She felt so vulnerable on it the open on her own.

But also she had no idea how everyone else was fairing. If everyone else was alive. If their worst fears had come true.

Morgana was sure that if Arthur was dead, they wouldn't be regrouping. She was sure that if he was dead, they wouldn't be pushing forwards. However they had spread out majorly. Maybe they were regrouping because he had been injured.

She tried to put her fears to rest but they kept creeping up on her.

What if something had happened to Merlin?

The thought of it almost stopped her in her tracks. After all the mistrust and dishonesty, anyone would have thought that they would never be able to trust each other again. But she did. She did trust him. She hated herself for what she did to him. She hated herself for what she put them through.

He was the only thing she saw when she entered the place that they had decided to regroup. She kept her eyes on him as she weaved through the people. She smiled as she knew that he hadn't seen her. She jumped and latched her arms around his neck.

It took him a few moments to respond but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Thank everything you are alright." She whispered.

"Hey, hey. I am fine. I was worried about you."

Morgana tried to hold him tighter but there was no more room between them. She had no idea why she was feeling like this. She could almost cry at the relief that flooded her.

"Have you heard?" Merlin said. "Gorlois has escaped."

She started to cry. The tears streamed down her face. She choked out a small laugh. "So where is he?"

"He was injured."

Morgana pulled back to look at him. "What?"

"Anne found him. She managed to heal him straight. He was taken straight to the hospital."

She placed her forehead on his chest. "How do you know this?"

"Rhydwyn, who I have seemed to parted with, found and told me. He was the first to find him. He didn't actually know who he was. He told me that it look like he was cut up his abdomen. He should be fine."

"I like that you have so much confidence."

"We are at war. This isn't time to go all soppy on me you two."

They both turned simultaneously to look at Arthur. Merlin turned back and rested his forehead on Morgana's temple.

"We have some bad news. It looks like they have dropped back and are heading toward Ealdor."


	37. Battle of Ealdor

_This is so nearly over. I am feeling a bit teary at the moment._

 _These last few chapters are going to be hard._

* * *

 **Battle of Ealdor**

Arthur pushed Merlin forward after everyone had gathered around. It was his home village that they were heading towards. It was his home village that looked like it was going to be the next battlefield.

"Right." He whispered before taking a deep breath. "Can everyone hear me?" He shouted.

He got mummers of yes so carried on.

"For those of you that are experienced fighter will be happy with what I have to say. It looks like we are moving out of the forest. We will soon be fighting again on flat and uncovered ground." He stopped to lick his lips. "However we will be entering a village. That village is called Ealdor and it is where I grew up. Lot obviously knows this and is heading there for that reason."

He cleared his throat to stop his voice from breaking. "I want no one who lives her harmed. I want their houses to remain standing as much as possible. I want their crops to be left alone. I want them to be able to carry on life as if we were never there. I know that it will be difficult to do these things as we don't know what Lot will do once he gets there himself. But lets keep the damage by Camelot down."

Merlin dragged his hand down his beard. He kept telling himself that everything was going to be okay but every time he said those words, he believed them a little less.

* * *

They waited in the line of the trees. Everything seemed too quite in Ealdor. Maybe they had been wrong. Maybe they hadn't gone there.

Merlin was the first one to apprehensively leave the safety of the trees. He realised that they could be hiding waiting for them to all come rushing out and then ambush them, like they had done to Kanen all those years ago. He kept his magic on high alert.

He managed to make it into the middle of the village before an arrow flew at him. His magic slowed down time and he moved, only slightly, to make it soar past his head.

Shouts came from both in front and behind him and he became the centre of the fighting. Everything seemed slow down and become quieter to him. He watched as the two sides clashed once more. He watched as the first men were slain. He watched Lot walk towards him.

He shot out his hand and sent him flying back. Merlin watched him fall before weaving himself into the fighting. He didn't want to be anywhere near Lot. He wouldn't keep his promise that he was Morgana's.

* * *

Arthur blocked the attack that was meant for the little boy in front of him. He heard the mother scream the boy's name and ran as quickly as he could to stop him. The boy ran out of the way, hopefully towards his mother. Arthur hated the fact that the Essetirian side could kill so … easily. They had resulted to kill near enough anyone that had come in their path. Whether they were wearing armour or not.

He knew that half of the other side had no skill but had Lot really turned them into barbarians?

They were all fighting together. A red cloak was never far. Arthur felt more confident and happier now that everyone was back together. Everyone just seemed to work well as a team and now they knew that they were definitely pushing the opposition back.

The other side of Ealdor was in sight and Arthur felt like he could win this. All the fears that Merlin had were in the past. They were going to win this. Nothing was going to stop them.

But that was when he was attacked by one of his own.

* * *

Mordred knew that he had left it too long. There were a number of times where he could have completed his task. The big one being when they were in Camlann. It was where he was meant to fall after all. But they had been separated quickly and the next time he saw Arthur, they had regrouped. He knew that he couldn't have done it then.

Lot had been patient but he knew that his temper was wearing down. He didn't need to be near him to know that he would be frustrated that they had been pushed back this far.

So when he saw Arthur, so concentrated on going forwards, he knew what he must do.

It felt easy to lift the sword up and bring it down. Beheading him like his father had done to thousands of his kind.

What he didn't expect was for Arthur to spin around so quickly and blow the attack. The king maybe older but he was still agile.

"Mordred." He breathed.

Both sides stopped fighting as Arthur blocked Mordred's blows. No one seemed sure what they were meant to do in that situation.

Arthur had forgotten that Mordred could really put his weight behind his blocks and go for quite a while before wearing out. He hoped that someone would help and soon.

* * *

There were a few things that Lot was definitely not happy about. He was not happy that they had dropped back. He was not happy that more of his men were dying that Camelot's. He was not happy that the peasant lord had used magic on him.

However he couldn't help the smile that lit his face when a group of the soldiers stopped fighting. He watched Arthur struggle against his puppet and he wanted to howl with glee.

"On me." He shouted and most of the soldiers shook out of their daze and pushed on with the fighting, stepping over the dead and starting to push forward again.

* * *

Morgana automatically knew something was up when Lot shouted. She killed the man in front of her and quickly searched for both Merlin and Arthur. It had to be something to do with them.

If anything she shouldn't have really been surprised. If anything she should have guessed what was happening. But she stood there and watched as Mordred attacked Arthur.

She shouldn't have been so surprised at what she did either. She could only hear her only breaths as she moved forward. She must have been running because it took her no time at all to get there but everything felt slow. She watched Arthur as he side stepped out of the way of one of Mordred's blows and she took her chance. She lunged forward and pushed her sword into his stomach.

His sword dropped out of his grasp and Morgana let go of hers. She dropped with him and allowed his blood to cover her. It was only right. If she was being honest with herself, she could still see the scared, injured boy that Merlin had brought to her chambers all those years ago.

His breaths became shorter and she hushed him. She told him that everything would be okay. She also told him that she was sorry.

Mordred placed his hand on her cheek, stroking her cheekbone. "You are forgive. I have been the person I wanted to be for a while. Thank you."

She wept over his body after he took his last breath. She couldn't help but feel like she had failed him somehow.


	38. Onto Essetir

_Sorry I was meant to upload this yesterday but I kinda forgot and then when I did remember I tried doing it on my phone. It was the most stressful thing ever. I am never going to try that again._

 _So here it is. Chapter 38._

* * *

 **Onto Essetir**

Maybe they all knew it from the beginning, not just Arthur and Lot but the soldiers as well, Camelot was the stronger side. Always has been and maybe always will be.

Maybe it was that Camelot was more united as a kingdom. They had a king that the people cherish. They had a leader that they trusted so much that they would march into hell with him if they had to.

Maybe they just had the belief that they were going to win. Maybe they just believed in their cause more than the other side.

Well whatever made Camelot a force not to be reckoned with, Essetir really needed it.

It came back to them being scattered in the forest once more. Small groups forming to try and regroup. If there was no lords to order them, most of them deserted. They couldn't see the cause that they were forced to sign up to.

The path of destruction had left Ealdor behind. No one wanted to think of the way it was left. They were innocent in all this. Civilians that hoped that the fighting would not affect them. Civilians that hoped that the fighting would past them by. They wouldn't just need to bury the soldiers that were killed there but maybe there own.

Maybe that is what spurred the Camelot army. The injustice that anyone could die by a Essetirian sword. They would do anything to protect their own people.

Camelot may have left the dead, from both sides, but they had taken many prisoners. Most of them lords that deserved to go on trail for what they had done … or maybe ordered to do. They must have had the same mind set as Lot to enter this war but then were they just on his side because they were loyal to Essetir, as they always have been and always will be?

* * *

"No and yes." Kanelinques said.

"Sorry?"

"The answer to your earlier questions. No we are not on the right side and yes we were wrong."

Tor smiled. "Why are we always wrong?"

"The only thing we have not be wrong about was following Uther south." Kanelinques told him.

"But even then that could have been seen as a bad thing. If we had stayed in the north, we would have inherited our father's lands."

"If we had stayed north, I would have married your sister."

"If we had stayed north, we wouldn't be fighting now. We could be sitting back with our children and grandchildren, hey we may have even had great grandchildren."

"If we had stayed north, we wouldn't have been cut off from our families."

Tor grunted before speaking. "If we had stayed north, I wouldn't be dying."

Kanelinques turned to see Tor smiling but holding his side, an arrow coming out between his fingers. He rushed forward and grabbed him. They hadn't seen a sole for a while but they knew that someone would catch up with them. They had just hoped that Lot would find them before Arthur did.

He started to hush his old friend.

"My sister never liked you." Tor confessed.

"Nor did I her."

The dying man laughed. "We still would have been brothers."

"Aren't we that already?"

"I suppose so."

"You know why we couldn't have stayed north."

Tor reached up and placed his hand behind Kanelinques' neck and pulled him froward, making their foreheads touch.

"But neither north or south could we be together." He said.

Kanelinques held his friend and love. It was there last moments together and he couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't want to say the words that he wanted to for so long. Tor knew them anyway but it didn't seem fair to say them when they would be one of the last things he heard.

He held on to him long after he had stopped breathing. He couldn't find the will to let him go. He only did let go when he heard branches snapping.

Kanelinques quickly wiped his eyes as he stood up. "Sir Leon. There is no need to surround me. I will not harm you."

Leon looked at the little group he had. "Will not harm us? Is this come kind of trick?"

"You are an honourable man." He said as he sunk to his knees. "Make it quick."

He looked down at the older man.

"Please."

Leon knew that he should bring him back to be imprisoned but when he looked over and saw Tor's body. He knew that he wanted to died with him. There had been rumours about their relationship but he had always seen them as friends, good friends at that. Maybe the rumours had been correct. He gave him what he wished.

* * *

If anything, like Arthur, Lot didn't want the fighting to reach the walls of his capital. He didn't want the fighting to hit Essetir. It would mean a defeat for sure.

But they were steadily heading that way and he didn't know where else to take his men … well the few he had with him. They had left people behind to defend the city but Lot wasn't sure that was enough.

He had hoped that the ones that had survived would think of going to Essetir to regroup. They had to regroup.

Lot scanned the forest in front of him. He had hoped to have met up with Tor and Kanelinques by now. They gave the best advice out of all of his lords and desperate hoped that nothing had happened to them. He knew that there would be a big chance that they would be killed on sight. They betrayed Camelot. They began a rebellion against Arthur because they were unhappy with the changing of the laws.

"On to Essetir." Lot shouted to those around him.

He just hoped that this fighting would end soon.

* * *

Gwaine hated every single second of this war. The worst part was the fact that they were all so spread out.

They had been told to pursue the Essetirian army but after the first time, he would have thought that they would have tired to stay together again. He was constantly checking the skies for a light again. He hoped that they would regroup soon.

The other side must be retreating because Gwaine hadn't seen a sole for a good hour now. And when he said a sole, he mean a sole.

He walked through the trees, by himself, his sword in his hand.

He just wanted to meet up with someone, from Camelot or Essetir. He was so bored that he had actually started to talk to himself, and out loud as well.

Realistically he should have heard him but Gwaine was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear or see the soldier that had come up behind him until he felt the pain in his shoulder. He spun around and sliced across his middle. He died but not before he had managed to swipe at Gwaine again.

Gwaine called out as the sword bit into his cheek. He scrunched up his face, hoping that the blade would miss his eye. He opened up his left eye and pulled at the tunic he had on, ripping it. He quickly tied it around his right side. He kept his right eye closed. He didn't want to see the damage just yet.


	39. Discoveries

_The penultimate chapter._

 _Please excuse me while I just go and cry. (Sorry this has been a long time coming. I will explain more next chapter, maybe.)_

* * *

 **Discoveries**

The gate dropped heavily on the stones, so much so that it bounced slightly. Lot looked at it. He knew that it wasn't going to hold the Camelot out but it would hopefully buy them some time to sort out some sort of strategy. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle and war but he had to persevere.

He started to bark out orders. Get the archers ready. Get that ready. Make sure that they know what they are doing. Clear the streets. Burn down anything that they didn't want Camelot to get hold of.

As he rolled off the orders, people were being taken from their homes and left to watch as they were burnt down. He didn't wonder when he gave that order but they all just seemed to flow into one another.

He made his way to the castle. He wasn't going to hide but he just needed some time to himself. He needed to think about why they went to war in the first place. Why did nothing seem to go right for him?

* * *

They meet just on the outskirts of the city. Merlin and Morgana had shared another moment and Arthur tried not to be jealous. Gwen was … well only the goddess knew where she was at the moment. He prayed that she was alright.

Gwaine had managed to find the group and was currently being patched up. Luckily for him, there was no damage to his right eye. The wound would scar and Arthur was sure that he would take the news badly. He always loved it when women would complement him and tell him that he looked handsome. The way that it looked now, he would only be showing them one side of his face.

The thing was that soon all the fighting would start again. It would enter the city and he was sure that more people would die than what did in Ealdor. Arthur tried not to think about it. It hurt him to thing that innocent civilians had got caught up in the fighting as well.

Once everyone was ready they were going to storm the city.

* * *

It didn't surprise Lot when the fighting started up again. It was bound to happen. They had used magic to lift the gate that separated them and quickly started to attack the soldiers that charged at them, defending their home.

Lot had joined the fighting again not soon after. He led the troops out of the castle and into the chaos. It was only right wasn't it? Their king leading them out to defend their kingdom.

But something felt wrong. It was a feeling that Lot was hoping to shake off. He wasn't going to die. He was going to win. Maybe he would if he kept saying it convincingly.

Well he did think that luck was on his side when he ended up sparring with Merlin. He had gained a sword somehow and for those few moments, he used no magic. Lot was surprised at how skilled he was with a sword. He could have been better but he had expected him to be a lot worse than he was. But then again, he was Arthur's manservant at one point.

He was still deciding whether to give him a quick death or not when Merlin's eyes glowed and he was flung back, landing in a cart. He quickly managed to get his breath back before he charged at him again, hitting his block.

Lot tripped Merlin up and changed the direction of his sword, plunging it in to his leg. Merlin screamed out. It was a satisfying sound. Better than hearing Mordred's screams. He left his sword there, as a souvenir to him. His soldiers were the ones around him. He would have bleed to death before anyone found him.

Lot smirked as he stole Merlin's sword and walked away from him.

* * *

If anything, Morgana had heard the scream. She was sure that she recognised it and she had this big feeling that something was wrong but she couldn't place it.

She moved to where it came from, hoping to see who it was, when she ran into the one person she had been wanting to see since the fighting began.

She swung her sword at him and her arms shook as Lot blocked it. She tired to keep the pressure on but had to release it. He was a lot stronger than her but then again, he was a lot older than her as well. She blocked him as he pushed her back. She had to some up with some sort of plan. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to see the light leave his eyes.

She twisted her body as he lunged. He did all the work for her. He was the one to place her sword in his belly. It was good to see him look at her before his knees gave out and his body slumped.

Morgana let his body fall and she rolled him over to retrieve her sword. She could feel his warm blood on her arm. She thought it would be more satisfying to kill him.

"Morgana, you did it."

Her eyes flicked from the dead king to Merlin, who was leaning heavily on his sword, his left leg hovering. Her eyes dropped to his leg to see why he was holding it up. She could see the rip in his trousers and the difference in colour from one side to the other.

"Merlin! Goddess what happened to you?" She said, moving towards him. "Who did this to you? I will kill him." She looked up at him as he laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you already have."

Morgana looked back at Lot's body, realising what he meant. "You need to sit down. I can heal you know."

"I will be fine." He said as he started to try and walk back to join the fighting. "There is nothing that can stop me."

She wanted to argue more but by that time he had somehow managed to disappear.

* * *

News of Lot's death spread like wildfire. It wasn't long before all of the soldiers, that wore the Essetirian colours, bent their knee and surrendered.

There were many rumours of how he had died. The truth spread but there was accounts that both Merlin and Morgana had killed him. There were accounts that Arthur had killed him. There were even accounts that Mordred's ghost had appeared and had killed him, in retaliation to his torture and making him kill Arthur.

When Merlin heard the last one, he had kinda wished that it was true. It would have just been fantastic. It would have given Mordred a bit of credit. He knew that Mordred wasn't going to be remembered as a war hero like the rest of them were going to. He was going to be remembered as a traitor.

They headed towards the castle once everything had started to calm down, both sides were helping each other with the injured or dead.

* * *

"Merlin, you should go and get your leg looked at."

"Morgana I am fine."

She ran up to him and took the sword out of his hand. "Go on then. Take a step without falling flat on your face."

He looked at her and smiled as he took on her challenge. Mainly because he hoped that she would catch him before he did land on his face. He managed to take a couple of steps before his left leg gave out and he fell to the floor. He screwed up his face in pain, trying not to call out.

"Please tell me that you are fine now."

"Emrys, Le Fay. I have been asked to get you."

They both turned at the same time to see Rhydwyn standing in the middle of the corridor.

Merlin gestured towards the boy. "He is Rhydwyn."

"I don't care who he is. You are going nowhere until you get your leg looked at."

Merlin moved himself back towards the wall. He struggled but managed to get up onto his good leg.

"You will find that I am."

"Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" Morgana said as she placed his left arm around her neck.

"You are now helping me." He argued after they had taken a few steps.

"Well I want to know what is going on and I am not leaving you in the corridor on your own to bleed to death."

Merlin just laughed. He would have to tell her later everything he had learnt. Because he wasn't going to bleed to death on her. He placed a kiss into her hair as they walked.

* * *

There was no words to describe what they felt when they entered the room. There was joy and excitement along with surprise. There was also anger.

Merlin was sure that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. There was one good thing that Lot had done. He had at least stored them well.

The room must have been a library but the sheaves were not filled with books, but dragon eggs.

"You could bring back the dragons, and not just in a small way." Arthur said when he saw the amazement on their faces. "It seems to go on forever. I would guess that the whole room is filled with them."

Tears started to fall from Merlin's eyes. If it wasn't for him, these dragons would die in their eggs. They would never be able to feel the sun on their scales or the wind under their wings. He urged Morgana to help him to walk to one. He had already gained the names of some many of them. He reached out for one of them.

"Pacem." He said before laughing as one of the eggs hatched.

"Why you laughing?" Arthur said.

"I honestly think he is going mad." Morgana commented.

"Peace, that is what her name means. Pacem is peace. And as I was told, no dragon birth is without meaning." He smiled. "Is that right Pacem?"

The little blue dragon churped at her master in agreement.


	40. Peace is the Only Battle Worth Waging

_I am so sorry but I am starting to cry as I write this._

 _This is the last chapter of this penultimate book of Changes._

 _I think as Endings is the last book I will write more why I am crying in that so stay tuned for that._

 _I am at uni all day today and am updating this from my phone. I have checked it on the computer but I will double check it tomorrow when I am off._

 _Please enjoy this last chapter._

* * *

 **Peace is the Only Battle Worth Waging**

"Morgana I am fine." Merlin said as he tired to bat her hands away from his leg.

"I am _not_ having you bleed to death on me."

"I am not going to bleed to death on you."

Morgana ripped his trousers before she replied. "How do you know that?"

"I am immortal."

Her movements stopped and he winced slightly. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell her.

"Or I may just live a prolonged life."

"You are immortal." She stated

"Technically that is what Emrys means."

She looked down at the wound. She knew that it needed treating but the news hit her. She had hoped that they would grow old together. What happened if he stopped ageing altogether?

He realised what she was thinking. "That is why you aren't ageing as quickly as well. We will be able to live the rest of our lives together. You will definitely live a prolonged life. I just hope I do as well."

She grabbed the sleeve of his tunic and pulled on it, ripping it off.

"Hey I might need that."

"Well your leg needs it more."

She started to try and clean it. It was still bleeding from what she could see but it was just a flesh wound. Whether it would heal properly or not was another thing.

"See what did I tell you? I said that he should be fine."

Morgana turned to see her son with Anne on his arm. She left Merlin and jumped into her son's arms.

"Oh goddess you are alright."

"I am fine." Gorlois said. "Maybe just not so tight mother."

She let go of him. "Yes sorry."

"You were worried."

"It is my job as a mother to worry." She said as she went back to Merlin's leg.

"Morgana I am fine." Merlin argued again.

"Did we lose anyone?" Gorlois asked before they fell into an argument that they looked like they had already had too many times.

"He wasn't the same person Gorlois. You must have known that." Merlin said.

"Morded?" He waited for his father to nod before he asked his next question. "Who by?"

Merlin's eyes flick to Morgana. She cleared her throat before she answered. "Me. I was the one to free him of his destiny."

He reached out and just managed to touch her shoulder. He really wanted to gather her up in his arms and tell her to grieve him.

She pushed him back. "You have to sit back Merlin. You are blocking my light."

"For the hundredth time Morgana. I. Am. Fine."

"No. You. Are. Not." She said copying him. "You will be fine when you stop bleeding on me."

Merlin chuckled.

"What is it with you and laughing?" Morgana turned to Gorlois. "I think your father has gone mental."

"I have missed you."

She turned back to him. "I have been here all this time."

"Maybe so." He reached further this time and managed to tuck a piece of hair out of her face. "But I do believe that you have finally been released from Morgause."

They both smiled widely at each other.

"Oh please. Get a room." Gorlois jokingly moaned. Anne hit him for that.

* * *

He should have really been outside with the rest of his family. He should have said yes when they said that they were going to go and have a picnic to get them out of the castle. He should have gone with them.

But he stayed. He stayed because he knew how sad his grandmother looked. He stayed because he wanted to give her some joy in these dark times.

He knew that the fighting was over. He knew that everyone was safe. How did he know this you may ask?

He stood in the doorway and watched his grandmother look out of the window, looking for the first sign that they were coming back.

"Gran?" Maldue said to her.

Hunith jumped at the voice and turned to see Maldue in the door.

"Maldue."

He smiled at her. "They are fine."

She started to laugh and cry. He knew that it was because after all these years he was speaking. As it was said earlier. It wasn't like he didn't want to, he just couldn't.

"The Black Witch and the Druid are no more. I think that was what was keeping me back from speaking."

Hunith jumped up and hugged her youngest grandson. He returned her embrace and she kissed the top of his head.

"Oh you clever boy. I don't know why I doubt your father. He always said that you would speak."

It was nice to have that moment with her before they all returned. Maldue had asked his grandmother to act surprised. He knew that Isobel would have liked to be the first person to know that he could speak and he was going to make sure that she was second to find out.

* * *

Everyone, that left Camelot with them and were still alive, had made their way to Essetir. News had reached Arthur that during the fighting, the hospital was attacked. He shouted at the poor boy that gave him the news, asking how long had they held that information. He became sick with worry as he was told that they knew before they entered Eadlor.

Arthur weaved through the people entering. He had to find her. He had to make sure that his wife and queen was alive and unharmed. He would make someone pay if she was dead.

He thought that she wouldn't be hard to find. He saw her nearly everyday. In a crowd, she would stick out like a sore thumb to him. But he rushed through the people again and again, pasting the same old people.

It was only when he told himself to stop that he saw her. He watched her as she wrapped up a soldiers arm, smiling her usual smile.

Arthur waited for her to finish and start to walk and then run up to her and wrapped her up in his arms, lifting her up off the floor.

"I thought I had lost you." He said into the crook of her neck.

"I am fine Arthur." She reassured him as she stroked his back. "It is Gilli I would be more worried about."

"It's over. It's all over." He laughed out.


End file.
